Love Is A Book
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: Cagalli Yula Attha is a regular 17 year old living in Orb. She loves to read romance novels, but doesn't believe in most of it. What happens when its her turn for her to finally experience what she's been reading for so long? asucag
1. A Day at the Park

Love Is A Book

Chp1: A day at the park.

Ok...So you did like my OneShot...Didn't really expect that but wow...Thanks...I think I'm going to split my time on writing this story and Relive, Relove, Redeem. Just because I have this flow of ideas coming out of my mind...I might forget them so I just have to write them.

ooh u guys are so lucky that I don't feel like doin my homework right now..

DISCLAIMER: Ok...another one of these...you already know that I don't own it so why do you even ask?

Ok here's the next story! ENJOY!

* * *

The sun shone brightly, as two birds flew accross the sky. The light and delicate fluffy clouds spread far apart making shapes of many different things. Kids played around in the park and in the sandbox enjoying their day as their parents kept a close eye on them, making sure they wouldn't get hurt. The much older kids, the teenagers were scattered among the park, talking, eating, and playing sports. Although there was one who sat on a bench with a book.

She wore a tight red shirt with a pair of gray cargo pants. Her short, blonde hair remained down and her golden eyes glued to a certain object.

A book.

Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha and she was seventeen years old. She was a tomboyish girl who usually liked spending her time alone, but had many friends. She was quite talkative when you could attract her into a conversation, but she knew how to control herself when not spoken to. Today was her day off from work and she decided to go to the park and read a book. Cagalli worked at a supermarket named "King's Supermarket" and worked as a shelf stocker. Now and then she'd switch places with one of her best friends, Miriallia who was a cashier at the front of the supermarket.

Cagalli was very interested in books, not all types of books, but a selective few. Ever since she was thirteen years old she had been very interested in romance novels. She didn't really believe in knights in shining armor, but she did believe in love. She wish that one day a man would help her carry her burden and understand her. That was what she thought love was about, understanding. Although that was only part of the concept. She liked reading many of those romance novels, because it made her dream of her own true love someday, but she didn't think about it that much.

She just sat there reading and reading. Paying no attention to the outside world of the book.

_"He held her in a sweet embrace, telling her to never let go._

_She had run away from him once, but he was never going to_

_allow it from happening again. He had missed her so much _

_that he almost had a breakdown from it. Although he knew that_

_they would get back together someday. That someday was now. _

_Inch by inch their faces got closer and closer. As each one felt an_

_amount of heat for each other. Then they kissed." _

Cagalli widened her eyes. This suspenseful book was getting the best of her. Five minutes after reading a few more pages of the book, she put it down after finishing the last page.

She drew in a breath, and looked towards the sky. Everything was peaceful around her and liked it that way. She stood up from her seat and started approaching the ice cream parlour.

Inside the air-conditioned building there were about fifty different flavours just waiting to be eaten. Cagalli looked at them all with eye wide open. If there was anything else that Cagalli loved other than romance novels, it was ice cream. She asked the man to scoop her a scoop of chocolate ice cream. She payed the cashier and thanked the man, and walked out of the store.

Cagalli opened the door and heard a "WATCH OUT!" yelling to her. She saw a teenage man about the same age as her coming towards her on rollerblades. He was unbeliveably fast, and worst of all he couldn't stop.

BANG!

He hit Cagalli and their ice cream fell with them. They fell on top of each other. Unfortunately with Cagalli on the bottom.

* * *

**Ouch that kinda hurt didn't it.. ?**

**Did I sound a bit moody in the beginning? I'm sorry if I did...I think I was a bit grumpy... I hope you all liked my short beginning chapter... It wasn't really that good was it? Don't worry I'll work on it... **

**WEll anyways thanks to all of you who have been supporting my first story ! And you know who you are! applauds Thanks so much! Love's you all! **

**- 3fi-pina3**


	2. A New Face in The Same Place

Love Is A Book

Chp2: A New Face In The Same Place

Hahaha! I'm feeling really hyper right now so I'm gonna make this chapter as funny as possible! OK! So! Just because I kinda underdosed my brother's medicine because it spilled we are now laughing our heads off... So don't mind my comments at the end of all of this because I am really, really, really hyper...

DISCLAIMER: Hahaha ! You don't know NOTHING! I REALLY DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED yah hear! So stop asking ! I just put this to those people who are really picky! Picky people pick their noses! haha Just kidding...please read the story...

* * *

According to chapter one, Cagalli was hit by a person who was rollerblading down the sidewalk while she was getting her ice cream. So now she is probably cripped underneath this man on top of her. Also unfortunately, her ice cream...Is GONE...

* * *

"OWWW!" Cagalli said as she hit the ground. She saw the guy starting to stand up, she punched him in the face which sent him about three feet away from her. She sat up and instantly stared at the person who landed on top of her.

"KIRA!" she exclaimed. She didn't expect that it was her own brother. Her face fumed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT? WHY I OUTTA!" Cagalli stood there with her face as red as her shirt.

"Oh, hi Cagalli..." Kira said all in a daze.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! HI CAGALLI!" she angrily said.

A certain blue-haired man watched her from a metre away, for he was with Kira when it happened.

"We are truly sorry,Cagalli. Please forgive us." a woman with pink hair calmly told her.

Cagalli took a deep breath. "Lacus?"

"We were just teaching Kira how to rollerblade, you see, and it kinda of got out of hand." Lacus said with a smile, she turned around to look at Athrun, he was smiling.

"Ugh. KIND OF! HE RUINED MY ICE CREAM!" she yelled at Lacus. She ignored her.

"Cagalli..." Lacus said as she turned around to signal Athrun to come closer. "I would like you to meet Athrun Zala, he just arrived from PLANT this morning and he's just getting used to everything before we start school on Monday."

Cagalli shyly blushed. All this time she had been yelling and there was someone there that she didn't really know. She was embarassed.

Athrun reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Cagalli isn't it?"

Cagalli suddenly felt butterflies, _"Ok so I like how he says my name... What does that mean? And why am I getting all these stupid stomach rumbles?" _she reached out her own hand and shook hands with his. They were so warm. "Nice to meet you too, Athrun."

He smiled. _"I think I'm gonna have a nice life here in Orb."_

Lacus worriedly looked at Kira, "I'm going to go make sure that Kira is okay. You two can just stay here for a few minutes." Athrun nodded, Cagalli blushed.

It was silent as the two watch Lacus help Kira up.

"It was a good thing that I refused..."

"What?" Cagalli turned to look at him.

"They asked me to learn how to rollerblade, but I said no. Now I know that my decision was right." Athrun chuckled. Cagalli just got more confused.

He sighed. "I'm happy that I didn't go rollerblading or else I would have been trampled up like him."

Cagalli made a big 'oh' telling him that she understood. Athrun cocked one eyebrow.

"You don't really understand what I mean, don't you?"

"Naw, but its nice to see that you're breaking the silence..." Cagalli said as she mentally slapped herself when she realized what she just said.

Athrun stared even weirder at her. He turned to face Kira and Lacus.

"They make a pretty cute couple don't they?" Cagalli said from the top of her head.

"I guess so. Hey Cagalli do you want me to buy you another ice cream?" Athrun asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"OK!" Cagalli excitedly said.

Athrun walked up to Lacus. "I'm going to buy Cagalli some ice cream ok?"

Lacus smiled, "Ok, I'm going to walk Kira home so that he could get bandaged."

Athrun chuckled, "Ok.."

Athrun walked back to Cagalli as she stared at Kira being helped up by Lacus walking towards the exit.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"They are going back to your house to bandage Kira." Athrun told her.

"Did I really hurt him that bad?" Cagalli said in a worried state.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. He's going to be ok. Oh! I'll have to walk you home after we buy our ice cream." Athrun said.

Cagalli eyed him carefully. "You better not get any ideas mister! Just because you're new doesn't mean I can't punch you either!"

Athrun held up his hands in self-defense. "I swear, I have nothing in mind! We will just buy our ice cream, and then we leave to go back to your house. Nothing else."

Cagalli questioned him more, "But how do I know you're not some kind of molester?"

Athrun made a strange face at her. "If I am friends with your friend Lacus, you should know by now that I am not a molester."

Cagalli nodded happily. "OK THEN! Ice Cream here we come!"

They walked into the store behind them as poor Kira walked home with Lacus.

* * *

Hahaha hahah lmfao I know who you guys were expecting it to be! Haha I should have seen all of your faces when you found out that it was Kira! OMG! I am so evil! Haha OMG..I'm going to have such a laughing fit...

THat first part that I wrote was two days ago...Time has passed by so quickly. This chapter is dedicated to ep. 24 in Gundam Seed... IT IS PLAYING TODAY! therefore in honour of that I'm posting a chapter for this story and for my other story!

Eww...this is a pretty short chapter... THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I'll make the next chapter the good one, just to make up for the last two chapters.


	3. Talk To Me Will Ya?

Love Is A Book

Chp3: Talk To Me Will You?

Yah...todays February 16 when I startedwriting this, so yah. That daywas a snowday, but I had to go to school. Kinda Sad isn't it? Well anyways I think I have another story Idea coming up. Although we'll see if it actually makes it through or not...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ok...This will not be the last time I will say this but. YOU FREAKING KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED SO WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK? 

Cagalli and Athrun looked at the selections again as the man that got Cagalli the ice cream approached them.

"So you brought along your boyfriend, huh?"

Cagalli looked at him funny, "Sir, I fell down and my ice cream got ruined, this man was nice enough to buy me another one."

The man nodded. Both of them looked at the choices. Cagalli decided to pick the same one that she got before the accident. She pressed her finger onto the cold glass.

"Good I have this one please?" Cagalli asked the man. He nodded and began to scoop out the ice cream, putting it onto the cone.

"What would you like, sir." The man asked Athrun.

Athrun had a hard time to decide, in PLANTS there were not many ice cream stores. Plus, he had never took time out of his busy schedule to just buy an ice cream.

"I'll get the Almond Vanilla Swirl..." Athrun decided.

Cagalli made a face at him. _"Has this guy ever bought ice cream before? It looks like he's never been to an ice cream parlour before. He is so weird." _

Athrun finally payed for both of their ice cream, and thanked the man again. They then went outside to walk back.

* * *

They walked outside to where the golden sun touched the rich green trees. The sky had changed colour and faded from its natural blue, to its beautiful orange. Most of the children had gone home and the adult couples began to roam around the park, holding hands. When they both walked out of the parlour, Cagalli smiled and stretched out her arms. 

"Hey Zala. Do you want to walk around for a bit before we head to my house?" Cagalli asked him.

"Ok, why not?" Athrun said.

They began walking around the park looking at the path ahead of them. They were both silent, too busy eating their ice cream. _"It's getting too silent..." _Cagalli told herself.

"Uhh...Soo...Athrun." Cagalli finally broke the silence, "Why did you come to Orb?"

Athrun gave her a small hesitant look, but she didn't notice.

"Well, I guess I wanted something real..." Athrun looked to the sky as he licked his ice cream.

"Back home in PLANT, not everything is artificial, but rarely is there anything real..." Athrun implied. Cagalli nodded.

"So you decided to come here...on Orb?" Cagalli asked wondering why he hadn't chose another place.

"Well, yeah. After all Lacus Clyne's father is a friend of my father, so if I came here at least I would already know somebody." Athrun said, he looked at Cagalli.

Athrun's eyes captivated Cagalli as she in turn, glanced at him with her golden eyes. She had butterflies going through her stomach as she tried to decipher what was going on inside his head.

Athrun tried to memorize every single detail of her golden eyes. He didn't seem to know why, but he thought they were special. Even though this was only the first time he has ever seen her, he thought that they were beautiful. After realizing that they had been staring into each other's eyes for about a minute, Athrun looked away blushing. "Sorry." he said to Cagalli while he looked at his ice cream.

"Uh.. yah..um.. let's keep walking..." Cagalli agreed, as she too was blushing.

"So what do you do here in Orb?" Athrun asked.

"Well...There's a festival coming up in a few months, and we are preparing for it when school begins. It's what we do every year before we actually start working. It is a very good way to meet different people." Cagalli said.

"You don't start working until the festival is...over?" Athrun asked.

"Nope. To sum it up, we play before we work. Well I wouldn't really call it 'playing', I would just say, productive fun." Cagalli brightly answered.

"Productive fun, huh? That's sounds pretty good." Athrun said. "In PLANT all we do is work...It is actually relieving to hear that it is not the same as PLANT."

Cagalli looked at him again while they were walking, and caught a glimpse of his emerald eyes. "What do you do at PLANT?" she asked curiously.

"Compared to here...nothing. All we do is eat, work, eat, go home, eat, and sleep. It is like that everyday."

"That's ALL you do? Do you even go to the mall?" Cagalli asked him.

"No. I actually have no time to go to the mall. There's a lot of stuff to do. Especially if you're the son of Patrick Zala..." Athrun said as he flinched at the name of his father. You could tell that they didn't really have good relations.

She heard of that name before. Partick Zala, the Chairman of ZAFT. She didn't know why ZAFT was still around, because the last war that had happened was at least twenty years ago. Although you never knew when another war would just start.

Patrick Zala was a vicious man who was very intellegent, and hard working. Rarely was he ever kind. Only when facing his wife and child.

Yes, Athrun was a single child. Patrick Zala was far too much a busy man. Rarely was he even there to support his first chaild when he needed him most. It saddened Athrun's heart, especially when he was a child finding that every recital that his class had performed, and times when he had earned honours at school, he was never there. It still saddened him now that he and his mother still lived alone without a father or a husband to be there.

"Oh...umm...I'm sorry...I mean to talk about something as uncomfortable as this..." Cagalli shyly blushed.

Athrun looked towards her, she understood. He chuckled slightly, "I don't mind it much, in fact I'm mostly used to it. Which is also one of the reasons that I came to Orb. Just to get away from all the people in PLANT that think that I someday could be my father."

"I am never going to be like him...He's missed so much in life. I don't want to be a man that misses every possibly great moment of his life just for his job. You know, I want to be there when I have kids, and I want to be there with my wife, I want work to be something unimportant, because I never understood what it was like to be with my father." Athrun said quietly, just enough for Cagalli to hear.

She finished the rest of her ice cream and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be like that...Just a few hours ago I learned that every person that you meet has their own story. Thank you for telling me yours."

While they were in that embrace, Athrun felt a warm feeling inside, so did Cagalli. He knew at that moment, there was someone who cared.

"So Cagalli...Do you want to go home now?" Athrun smiled, noticing that they were still hugging each other.

Cagalli practically jumped off of Athrun and blushed. "Uhh yeah. Lets go back."

It was dark now and you could only see the street lights. Other than that, you could see a man and a woman walk alongside each other talking and laughing. They finally arrived at Cagalli's house and both stopped at the front of the door.

"Thanks Athrun. For the ice cream." Cagalli said blushing.

Athrun kissed Cagalli on the cheek. Both of them blushed, "No problem."

Cagalli was silent for a while, "Do you want come inside? Lacus and Kira are still here..."

"My mother is probably waiting for me at home, but I guess I could see you tomorrow right? After all, Kira still is having rollerblading lessons..." Athrun said chuckling.

Cagalli laughed, "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Cagalli!" Athrun said as he turned to walk out of the porch.

"Hey Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun turned to face her.

"Welcome to Orb!"

Cagalli smiled at him, and he made an even bigger smile back. With that, she opened the door and stepped inside the house.

_"I think I am going to like Orb..."_ Athrun thought in his head as he was walking to his house.

* * *

Inside Kira and Cagalli's house were delicious aromas originating from the house's kitchen. As Cagalli stepped inside, she saw Lacus still bandaging poor Kira on the couch while he was lying down. 

"Good evening Cagalli, you are aware that it is nine in the evening, right?" Kisaka said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know--"

"She was walking with Athrun..." Lacus cooed. Cagalli sent her a smile dirty look.

"He only bought me ice cream, and then we talked. That's all." Cagalli said as she was starting to blush.

"Sure that's what they all say...watch next time, we'll catch you two making out!" Kira said as revenge to his sister.

"Yeah, whatever..."Cagalli said. "I'm going to read upstairs..."

"Ok." Lacus said to her as she watched Cagalli walk away.

"One more thing. Lacus?" Cagalli said as she popped her head out of the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Does Athrun have a girlfriend?" Cagalli said as she bit her lip.

"No.." Lacus said with a smile.

"Thanks...Good night everyone." Cagalli said as she happily went upstairs.

"Your sister is in love Kira!" Lacus said as she shortly kissed his lips.

* * *

I know you are all thinking this is going a bit too fast.. BUT! You will see why in the later chapters... for now its all fluff for them... but problemo's will arrive... 

On Sunday I wasted about five hours of my time and i am very pissed off about it. I should have been doing my homework./...its is now Wednesday and I have piles of it...Diet coke tastes the same as regular coke...Is that supposed to happen! XD


	4. Your Beautiful Eyes

Love Is A Book

Chp 4: Your Beautiful Eyes...

Ok... Well there nothing much to update you on...Except well how boring my life actually is... I miss the summer, the days when the sun used to shine, and when I could just lie down on the grass for what feels like eternity. Winter is just so depressing, and so...dead.

I miss going outside to play and all that stuff, and worst of all I'm basically lonely... If you heard this before it certainly applies to me..."Even when I'm in a crowd I feel so alone..." Hmm... Don't know why... but I do feel alone for some weird bizzare reason...but I guess its just a phase... I'll get over it...takes Happy Pills I hope this works...

DISCLAMER: Ok...You already know I don't own anything from GS so why don't you leave me alone?

* * *

Cagalli went up to her room, if you recall. She had quickly fallen in love with a certain Athrun Zala. This was the first time they had ever met in their entire lives.

Cagalli lay in her room, motionless and speechless. She just lay there on her bed thinking of Athrun's story. Compared to her own story, Athrun's story was probably the second saddest story she had ever heard. She knew what it felt like to not have a father there. Even when he was still alive, he was never there for her and Kira either. Uzumi Nara Attha was a politician in Orb, but he wasn't that good of a politician. They both were very busy and basically had no time for them. Kisaka took her and Kira under his wing, almost being like the father that they never had.

Although it wasn't only Cagalli who felt this way. Kira also had felt neglected by their father's action. Kira probably had felt more of the hurt than Cagalli did. When they both were about nine years old, Kira had never experienced one of those father-son outings. Most of the kids in his class talked about their weekends and vacations that they had spent with their family. Kira and Cagalli were left to listen to their stories, hoping that someday they could tell their own story about how much fun they had with their parents.

Cagalli grabbed her diary and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I have probably had the best day of my life. Well, maybe the best few hours of my life. _

_It started with the usual breakfast, then I went to the park to read my new novel that I bought at the pharmacy. _

_It was actually pretty good, didn't make me cry though. It was kind of predicatble, but I wanted to read it anyways. _

_Then I went to go get some ice cream. When I went out of the store, stupid Kira was taking rollerblading lessons_

_and didn't know how to use the break...and yes...he did trample on me and it caused him a punch in the face. _

_  
Now he is downstairs being bandaged by his beloved Lacus. I don't mean that as an insult though. I think they_

_make a pretty good couple. Ok anyways, continuing with my story. Lacus apologized to me, saying that they were_

_teaching how to teach. It made me think..."we?" ...then Lacus introduced me to this guy...named Athrun Zala. _

_You know, the son of Chairman Zala? Well anyways he bought me some ice cream and we talked. He's actually _

_pretty nice. Most of the guys I know have huge attitude problems...but there was something that I really liked about him..._

_His eyes...his emerald eyes. I've never seen them before, but they feel so warm and so welcoming. Weird eh? but other _

_than that, we walked home...and he kissed me on the cheek. Although I don't really think it meant much, don't _

_they do that in PLANT all the time? Whatever, I don't really think I should be thinking about it that much. But I think I _

_might be falling for him...but I won't be stupid... I'm not going to fall too fast...Or have I already fallen? Heh...whatever.. _

_I'm going to get ready for bed... _

_bye! _

_Cagalli..._

Cagalli put down her diary on her bed and headed for the washroom. She changed and brushed her teeth, and then she landed on her bed once again.

"Athrun Zala..." she said out loud to herself, "I hope you'll like Orb..."

And with that she fell asleep on her pillow, awaiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

"Athrun?" Lenore Zala spoke from the kitchen. She popped out wearing an apron.

"Hi mom! I'm home." Athrun calmly spoke as he walked to the kitchen to hug his mother.

"How was your day?" She asked stirring the pot in front of her.

"It was pretty good..."Athrun smiled, thinking about Cagalli.

Lenore examined the expression of her son's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." Athrun said quickly hiding his smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother...I met two new people. They're twin siblings, Kira and Cagalli--"

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"You like that Kira girl don't you?"

Athrun turned a shade of pale, "Mom...Kira is a guy..."

Lenore as well turned pale, "Oh..How about Cagalli?"

"Umm well...I don't know...wait how was your day?" Athrun quickly changed the subject.

"It was pretty good...are you changing the subject?" She said turning off the stove.

"Uhh...mom I think I'm going to go to sleep now..." Athrun said nervously.

"Wait! Aren't you hungry?"

"No I ate ice cream with Caga--" Athrun's eyes widened and turned to run out of the room.

Lenore smiled. _I hope he enjoys it here...I see that he's already found a girlfriend..._ she chuckled. _Hopefuly Cagalli is a girl..

* * *

_

Athrun landed on his bed with a thump, mentally washing his mout with soap as he almost told his mother about what happened today.

_Golden eyes...golden eyes...she stared at me with those golden eyes...There's just something that just captures me and wants me to know more of her...I've only met her once in my life and I fell that I knew her for at least a few years. It just something about the way she talks and the way that she smiles almost removing all my fears and sorrows away. I feel like I could be myself..._

_myself...I haven't been myself in a long time..._

Athrun smiled while he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah.. I know short chapter... but if I continued that would be a pretty pretty long chapter and we wouldn't want that...or would we? This chapter is all a bunch of crap that I decided to put because it will be useful later..You know that don't you? Well anyways...Not much happening in this boring life of mine... Took me about two days to write this chapter... This is the second day...so yah.. have to study study study! Thanks for reviewing chapters! Love's y'all!

-3fi-pina3


	5. Good Mornings Part1

Love Is A Book

Chp 5: Good Mornings Part1

OK! Hiya every one! Just to tell you, Wednesday is my official update day... just because it's in the middle of the week I guess. Anyways, I just ate a popsicle so yah I'm pretty hyper...and it was during winter too! So yah... WHy hasn't it gotten warmer yet! This is so not fair! I wanna go outside, but its too cold. This chapter is in two parts because it is really long, and the first part has a whole bunch of drabble in it, well not really drabble just stupid explanations..Just quickly updating... i have to go to piano class in like a minutes lol... but I wanted to update badly soo... heree

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own GS ...soo like yah.. drop like a fly...

* * *

The lights shone through the thin curtains as the sun rose to wake up the world. Athrun lay there on his bed asleep under the covers, hugging a pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Wha...?" he said lazily. He whacked the snooze button.

* * *

Cagalli woke up with her face in her pillow. Also by the fact that Kira was doing his usual morning routines, which included blasting the radio up to the full volume. It woke her up instantly. Also that routine included Kisaka yelling at Kira to turn the volume down, which lasted about five minutes before Kira actually gave in.

Cagalli sat up in her bed staring at the open window. She saw children runnning up and down the street waving to each other. She smiled, she rembered when she used to do that with her friends, but only returning to Kisaka instead of her own parents.

She rose up and glided to the washroom. You could hear the toilet flush, and the running tap water. Out came Cagalli with her hair still in a mess and with a tired expression on her face.

* * *

Yes these two are not morning people, not at all. Although Kira and Lacus I would say, were quite the contrary...

* * *

Haro Haro! Haro Haro!

Lacus stretched from her bed as she heard Haro's voice. She smiled at the morning sun. SHe got up from her bed and walked towards the balcony, opening the glass door. She stepped out onto the beautiful sunshine that warmly greeted her. The cool breeze passed her by and made her nightgown slightly sway. From her balcony she could see Kira and Cagalli's house, about twenty metres away. She heard music coming from inside their house.

_**"Wise men say only fools rush in **_

_**But I can't help falling in love with you"**_

Lacus laughed as she heard the song. She knew it had to be one person: Kira. Cagalli listened to more intense songs, probably rock but not much of the happy stuff. More of the intense romance songs, and songs about hating and all the stuff that came with it.

_**"Shall I stay?**_

_**Would it be a sin? **_

_**If I can't help falling in love with you"**_

Her eyes widened as she saw Kira come out of nowhere from the window dancing to the song, holding a rose. He actually looked like he was into it.

"If this is what has happened to Kira since we became like this, I think I have to change him back. Although it is really sweet of him to be thinking of me during his mornings, if he is actually thinking of me of course..." she said as she held onto a jumping Haro.

* * *

"If I can't help, falling in love! Falling in lovvve! With you!" Kira hoarsely sang.

Kisaka couldn't help but laugh as he had just witnessed the boy that he used to know into a man who had fallen in love. Apparently with one of the richest girls in town.

Kira turned pale and froze as he saw Kisaka leaning on the doorway.

"Kisaka...what are you doing?"

"Oh I just came to tell you to turn the volume lower since your sister is still sleeping, but I decided to watch you hopelessly dance and sing in front of and open window. An open window which could be directly viewed from the Clyne Mansion." Kisaka smiled.

Kira turned his head as he stayed in his frozen position. He saw Lacus gleefully waving at him. He looked at his rose...his pink rose. He blushed.

"Eh heh eh heh...umm heh yah... I think I better wake up Cagalli now..." Kira said as he ran out of his room.

Kisaka gave two thumbs up to Lacus which she also returned.

"A fabulous performance..." Lacus told herself.

* * *

A firm knock, rapped on the door.

"..." Cagalli hid her face beneath the pillow.

"Come on Cagalli! I know you're awake!" Kira yelled from the other side of the door. He slightly opened it, only to find Cagalli throwing a pillow at the door, slamming it in his face.

Kira straightened his face, and he slowly opened the door. He crept up to her slowly.

"Don't you get it?" Cagalli muffled under her pillow, which stopped Kira in his tracks.

"Cagalli, yesterday morning you said that you would join me and Lacus..." Kira said.

"Soo? What's your point?" Cagalli replied still muffling into her pillow.

"You rarley spend time enjoying yourself in physical activities! You need the excercise!"

"I'm fat so what?" Cagalli replied.

"I''m not saying that you're fat--"

"Then what's your point!"

"You need to get to the world outside of the bed..." Kira sighed.

"Will you buy me ice cream?" Cagalli said

Kira laughed _"Anything for ice cream... got to remember that.."_

"Sure..."

Cagalli smiled, "WIll Athrun be there?"

"Hmm.. maybe.. Although he probably will we're the ones who have to show him around I guess..." Kira scratched his head.

"Okay."

Cagalli removed her face from under the pillow and rose, she used her elbows to support her. "Uhh..Kira, could you get out of my room now?"

Kira still in his frozen state, scrunched his face. He turned quietly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Lacus had strapped the last of her high heels and stood up. She took a deep breath and straitened her dress when she heard the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Kira and Cagalli, well a half awaken Cagalli in fron of her door. Cagalli leaned on the door frame.

"Good morning Kira!" She said as she hugged him, "Good Morning Lacus..." Kira said, blushing.

Lacuss twisted her body to the right to look at Cagalli.

"Good morning Lacus..." Cagalli mumbled. Lacus squinted. She blinked.

THen there was a long moment of silence.

"So should we get going now?" Kira asked as he pulled Cagalli's arm to get her to stand.

"Yes Kira we should go. We still have to wake up Athrun..." Lacus smiled in Cagalli's direction.

Cagalli blinked then looked at Kira, "Why did you wake me up when we are supposed to wake Athrun up? Why didn't you just let me sleep and come with Athrun to our house!"

Kira hid behind Lacus, for Cagalli was giving him the "death glare".

"Relax Cagalli..." Lacus said, "It'll be worth it in the end..."

"Hmph...Kira you better buy me that ice cream..." Cagalli said as she started walking, not knowing where she was going.

"Soo? Where's Athrun's house?" She asked dumbfoundedly.

* * *

I rarely do this mid chapter Aurthor note thing, but this chapter so far is a whole bunch of crap about bad mornings... I apologize to you all who are getting bored because of my pointless drabbles and unending circumstances..I promise it will be worth it..

* * *

They approached a beautiful yellow house. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway, and you could see the sun shimmer in its flowing water. The roof was white, and looked very sturdy. Also the lawn was nicely cut and green, with a few bushes and flowers touching the house. There was an open window to the right, and you could see Athrun with his face in his pillow and his hand hanging from the left side of his bed.

"Here we are!" Lacus smiled, "The Zala Mansion..."

Cagalli widened her eyes. "This house is beautiful..."

"I agree..." Kira supported her notion, "This is one of the most beutiful houses I have ever seen.."

"It is a breathtaking sight is it not?" a voice siad behind them. They turned around.

Lenore Zala was wearing gardening gloves and an apron, holding a flower pot and some flowers in her hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Zala," Lacus greeted politely.

"No need for formalities Lacus, you may call me Lenore..." she said as she smiled.

Cagalli noticed how her eyes were similar to that of her son's. Those same green eyes.

"Who have you brought along with you today Lacus?" she said as she glanced at Cagalli, who was staring at her right in the eye, Cagalli quickly looked away.

"This is Kira," She said pulling her closer to her, "And this is Cagalli.." She said smiling, Lenore instantly knew what the smile meant.

"No need to be shy you two.." Lenore said as she put down her flower pot and flowers. She took off their gloves and shook their hands.

"Lenore..." Cagalli looked around at the beautiful flowers, "Were you the one who did all of this?"

"Yes, well, no...I did half of it, my assistant and Athrun helped me." she smiled as she liked how Cagalli quickly took interest of her flowers.

"Speaking of Athrun..." Lacus started to say, "Is he still sleeping?"

Lenore laughed and pointed to the open window, "Yes, he likes to sleep in..."

Everyone stared at the window, and they saw Athrun fall off his bed, his leg hit the balcony door. Surprisingly he was still asleep. Everyone laughed.

"You may wake him up as you wish, although he is somewhat troublesome when waking up..." Lenore said with laughter.

"Sounds like Cagalli..." Kira said, looking at his sister.

"Hmm...from my own experience, he probably won't be that hard to wake up...considering he is almost like my sister..." Kira wandered off until he got an idea.

"Cagalli! You should go and wake up Athrun!" Kira stated his idea.

Cagalli was still encaptured by the mansion's beauty, until she snapped out of it when she heard her name.

"Wha?"

"YOu should go and wake up Athrun!" Lacus cheerily stated, "Since you know how you want to be waken up..."

Cagalli gave them all a confused look, "You guys wan't me to wake up Athrun?"

They all nodded, even Lenore was.

"I'll call Allisa to take you to his room.." she pushed a button attached to a box beside her.

"Allisa, could you please come outside?" Lenore asked.

They waited a few minutes, and Allisa was there.

Allisa had long green hair, and light blue eyes. She had a smile on her face and was wearing a yellow shirt with orange capris. SHe looked awfully young.

"Yes ma'm" she said as she smiled at the three friends.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off Allisa, but could you show this wonderful lady to Athrun's room?" she pointed at Cagalli.

Allisa smirked. Cagalli knew she had the _wrong _idea.

"Yes, certainly Lenore... would you like me to do anything else before I go?" Allisa asked.

"No, Allisa, that is all..." Lenore smiled.

"Come with me then," Allisa smiled. Cagalli followed her.

"Would you all like something to eat?" Lenore offered to the remaining two.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Lenore." Lacus said as she clasped her hands.

* * *

Allisa opened the big white doors, leading them inside the house. The furniture inside the house greatly comlimented how beautiful the house was on the outside. Although Cagalli felt some eerieness, some kind of cold feeling, that had also dwelled in her house.

"So Allisa, how long have you been working with the Zala's?" Cagalli asked breaking the silence while they were walking.

"Only for about three years, The Zala family found me on the streets while looking for money with my family...They wanted to adopt me as their own child because Athrun had never had a sibling. Although I suggested that if I served them as an assistant, I could help my family and be with them as well. After service for almost three years years I asked if my family could live in the mansion since it was only Lenore and Athrun living here..." Allisa spoke.

"So that's what it was..." Cagalli thought aloud.

"What was it?" Allisa looked puzzled.

"This feeling, inside this house...It feels so...empty..." Cagalli said. Allisa knew what she meant by that cold _feeling_.

"Yes, I recognised that feeling ever since I began to work with the Zala's ..." she said. "I walk inside their different homes, so amazed and so interested in the house itself, but I felt that something was missing..."

"Yes..." Cagalli agreed, "Its emptiness is the cause of Chairman Zala is it not?"

Allisa nodded in agreement, "Even after my family moved in here just recently, it still had that cold feeling you feel now...We have lived in PLANT and moved here when the Zala's moved..."

After walking up the stairs the two ladies walked through a big hall, with a beautiful red carpet.

"I'm seeing my boyfriend today, well actually to tell you the truth, he isn't really my boyfriend, just someone that I would like to be.." Allisa said as she smiled.

"Athrun actually introduced me to him, he is actually quite the gentleman, his name is Heine Vestenfluss." Calli instantly recognised the name.

Heine Vestenfluss was the son of a major man who served under ZAFT. He transefered from PLANTS about a year ago.

"I haven't seen him for about a year or two, which is why I'm so excited to see him." Allisa cheerily stated. "Well here we are, what's your name?"

"Uhh.. It's Cagalli.."

"Good Luck Cagalli...He's a pretty hard person to wake up..." Allisa said to her.

"Thanks..." Cagalli smiled as she opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving her and Athrun alone in the room.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli stuck in a room together? Hmm winks winks what is gonna happen? winks winks, and no you perverts that is not what is going to happen because I'm not a hentai writer...right?winks winks ok yah.. my eye hurts because I'm winking too much... But i knw you guys are perverted thinkers. Once you mention the words "Alone" and "room" you think that they are going to do "it" Well anyways...I'm writing this chapter while I'm sick so yah...on friday I only went to scholl for two hours then went home.. But I'm feeling much better... Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Buh bye!

-3fi-pina3


	6. Good Mornings Part2

Love Is A Book

Chp 6: Good Mornings Part 2

Ok I think my streak is back! I have to say I've got some new problems for my stories so my flare is coming back again... It's almost like a total change of heart... well not that intense, but you know I think I've really returned to my old self... SO yah I'm pretty happy about it..

OMIGOSH! I just finished this chapter today! Im just like " Dammit! I have to hurry up!" so now i have to take a shower... Well its not like you needed to know that but still... Now that i'm done this chapter I can now offically take a shower...oohhh and um i think there's gonna be a part three for this... just because

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

DISCLAIMER: this just has to ruin it all doesn't it? stupid disclaimer.. I don't own GS okay?

* * *

Cagalli opened the door and closed it behind her...

His room was actually pretty nice, there were lots of pictures of him and his friends from PLANT posted on a corkboard. The walls were white and the floor was made of wood. THe bed was against the wall, right beside the entrance to the balcony. To Cagalli's right, there was a one metre hallways that head to the bathroom. In that hallway there was a big mirror where by looking at it now, Cagalli could see herself.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called, as she climbed on the bed to get to the other side.

Athrun was on the floor, hugging his pillow, one leg proped up on the bed. SHe leaned against the bed to find where Athrun was. She glanced at his peaceful features before concluding in her mind that he was really, really cute when he slept.

"Athrun..." Cagalli softly whispered, as she leaned closer. Too close.

Cagalli fell on top of Athrun and landed with a THUD. Poor Athrun woke up in an instant.

"Oh My God!" Cagalli yelled, while Athrun realized who was on top of him.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled again. All Athrun could manage to say was, ow.

"Cagalli?" Athrun stirred, "Whoa, Cagalli! How did you get here! In my bedroom, on top of me... OMIGOSH! What are you doing on top of me!"

Cagalli's cheeks grew a nice deep tint of red, as she got up from him. "Well, we came to wake you up...and umm I was leaning against your bed, and there I fell...on top..of..you..."

Athrun eyed Cagalli up and down, noticing that her shirt curled a bit upwards, showing much of her stomach. Cagalli turned even more red when she noticed that Athrun was staring at her. Athrun blinked back to reality.

"Oh...Uh..." Athrun hesitated.

"Sorry..." They said in unison. Both turned a darker shade of red.

"I think you should be getting ready, the others are waiting downstairs." Cagalli softly said while staring outside onto the balcony.

"Uh yeah..." Athrun retorted as he got up from the wooden floor. He picked up his clothes from his drawer, and walked to the washroom.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said as he walked out of the washroom again. Cagalli was now looking at the pictures on the corkboard with interest.

"Yeah?"

"Could you wait for me here?" he asked, "I want to show you something after..."

Cagalli nodded, "You can lie down on my bed if you want while you wait..."

Cagalli smiled at him, but she didn't know why.

* * *

Athrun stared at his reflection, both hands holding his weight acroos the counter, half naked. His shorts were on of course. He was thinking about his dream, the time before Cagalli fell on top of him.

In his dream, he dreamt that in the festival, he was a main part in the festival play. It was about this man who had bumped into this girl by accident, and she was supposed to be working under his power, as a maid. They soon find themselves in love, yet they don't admit it. Guess who was the girl? Yes, it was Cagalli. The sister of Athrun in the play was Lacus, and had heard Cagalli's confession about Athrun, so she told him. WHen Athrun's character found out Cagalli loved him, he ran to her. She was leaving for a boat to england, and when he was about to kiss her...The dream ended.

That was to most weirdest dream that he had ever had. In all his years of life, he had never had a dream about a girl after they first met. Athrun huffed it off.

* * *

Cagalli smiled as she continued to stare at some of the pictures that were pinned onto the corkboard. There was one picture where Athrun looked about five years old, and he was sliding down the slide. Another one was with him and boy with green hair who looked much younger than Athrun. Then, she saw one picture that stood out before the rest. The family picture. Patrick was actually in this one, to Cagalli's surprise. He was smiling as well.

After taking a look at the pictures, Cagalli decided to take Athrun's offer. So she lay down on his bed. It was so soft and warm. The unorganized white bedsheets lay below her socks, and the comforter nestling onto the floor. She layed her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. It was not long before she drifted off to sleep, again...

Twenty minutes later, Athrun finished changing and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white top with stripes on their shoulders. After combing his hair a few times, he went out of the washroom to find Cagalli asleep on his bed. Athrun knew that well okay, she could close her eyes for a bit, but she had actually gone to sleep! Although he eyed her figure and her expression while she was sleeping.

_"Cute"_ he thought as he climbed the bed to approach her.

He put a strand of hair on her face behind her ear. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Cagalli..." He whispered to her. He knew this is how he always wanted to wake up, so he tried it on her and see if it would work. Cagalli smiled a little, Athrun's heart melted. "Cagalli..." Athrun called again, this time stroking her hair gently under his smooth hand. Cagalli smiled and opened her eyes a little. She tried to hide that she was already awake the first time, but Athrun saw through her deceptions.

Athrun lay down beside her and pulled the sheets over them as a trick. He rolled to face her and hugged her. Cagalli blushed madly with her eyes still closed.

"Cagalli..." Athrun called softly, "I know you're awake, Cagalli..."

She smiled, openeing one eye.

"Cagalli..." Athrun chanted, "Kira and Lacus are waiting..."

She realized what kind of position she was in and finally freaked out. She practically jumped off of the bed, and went to the balcony. Athrun laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed now. He got up and followed Cagalli.

"Well you wouldn't wake up!" Athrun laughed.

"Well you didn't have to do that..." Cagalli said still blushing all this time.

Athrun climbed onto the railing of the balcony. He had perfect balance. Cagalli looked at him surprised as he reached his hand out for her to hold. She grabbed and climbed on the balcony rail with his help. He then climbed onto the roof which was only about a meter high from where they were now standing.

"Athrun what the hell are you doing?" Cagalli finally asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere..." Athrun smiled.

"Are you going to kill me?" Cagalli asked suspiciously because, well, you never know...

"No..." Athrun laughed, "Why would I kill you, when there is absolutely no reason for me to kill you?"

"For the love of killing?" Cagalli answered in an off-statement tone of voice.

Athrun laughed, "I don't think anyone would love killing that much."

He pulled Cagalli up from where he was and led her to the other side of the roof.

Athrun walked all the way to the other side of the house, on the roof, and when Athrun arrived at the edge of the roof he stood there and took a deep breath. When Cagalli finally caught up to Athrun she stopped a few centimetres away from him and looked around her. It was beautiful.

A gentle breeze blew across the rooftop and swayed Cagalli's hair to her face. It was breathtaking, not only did they see the large backyard of the Zala's, but you could see this massive forest beyond a small clearing that had a fence in front of it. Also you could see a huge mountain behind that forest. This holy mountain is visited by some of the students in high school every year. It was like some beautiful scene that only a few people could ever see in their entire life.

During some of the field trips that Cagalli had taken on that mountain there were some of the most breathaking scenes. It was one of those paces, where if you take a picture of it, it won't be as beautiful seeing the actual thing.

The sun shone brightly in the sky and lit the whole area. The mountain great complemented the sun, whereas the forest perfectly fit with the clearing.

"Athrun..." Cagalli smiled, as she folded her arms.

"Beautiful isn't it..." Athrun looked back.

"Yes. It is absolutely breath-taking...How?" Cagalli asked.

"Hmmm... I was just taking a look at the house, getting used to it...when I found it..." Athrun said as his voice trailed off.

Cagalli took a deep breath as she sat down on the roof. For once she felt relaxed. Her heart couldn't feel any happier than it was now, she felt those butterflies again.

_"I really need to see a doctor..." _Cagalli thought to herself.

They stayed there for ten minutes, in silence.

"I think we should get going..." Cagalli smiled, not wanting the moment to end.

Athrun smiled warmly, "Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

Kira looked at the interior of the Zala mansion. He was bedazzled by the construction or it. He remembered walking past this house last year, and how bad it looked. Although now it was just simply beautiful. Lenore and Lacus sat across each other on two sofas, talking and eating biscuits. Kira examined the pillars that stood firmly beside the hallway that they entered. Lenore glanced at Kira's close examination.

"It's real marble." Lenore smiled. Kira looked back at her, and turned back to look at the pillar.

"Isn't it expensive?" Kira turned back eyes in shock.

"Yes, but goes absolutely beautiful with the furniture...Patrick sent us money to buy this house, so we bought it. We added the pillars around the house with the leftover money..." Lenore wandered in speech.

Lacus looked at Kira and their eyes met. She gave him a sympathetic look, Kira gave a tiny smile.

Lacus looked around, "Where is Athrun and Cagalli, it's already been almost an hour?"

Lenore softly laughed, "I don't think we should worry much they'll be here soon."

Kira's face tightened a bit _"I wonder what Athrun and Cagalli are doing...I hope he isn't doing something bad to her.."

* * *

_

Athrun helped Cagalli get down from the roof as he delicately held her waist for her to climb down.

"Thanks"

"No problem...So what do you think we are going to do today?" Athrun said picking up his clothes from the floor, and throwing them on his bed so they could get through.

"I think we're going rollerblading again, I hope you brought your rollerblades." Cagalli smiled.

Athrun winced, "To tell you the truth I have no idea on how to rollerblade..."

"How about skating?"

"Nope"

"Not even skiing?"

"Not a clue..."

"Hmm...How about gliding with your sock across the kitchen floor...?"

"Now who would do that?" Athrun asked as he turned around to Cagalli.

Cagalli stood there, looking at her socks, or completely attracted to the flooring.

Athrun laughed, "Sorry.."

Cagalli shook it off, "Heh..Whatever.. I always wanted to become a figure skater."

"Really?" Athrun asked interestingly.

Cagalli nodded.

Ever since she was seven years old, she had always dreamed of becoming a figure skater. After watching some figure skating as a child she always wanted to have such grace and such strength to do things like that.

"So then you really know how to skate?" Athrun asked as he opened the door.

Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, although it has been a while since I've actually got the chance..."

They walked through the halls and made their way to the living room. Cagalli took interest in the pictures that inhabited the hallways, and one by one Athrun explained them to her.

Finally after minutes of walking they made to the living room.

Lenore looked at her son and how he smiled when Cagalli was with him. She thought he looked happy.

"Good morning," Lenore called to her son.

"Good morning mother," Athrun said as he and Cagalli came closer to the couch.

Lacus rose from her seat. Kira went to her side.

"I think we should get going now...We are actually pretty late..." Lacus announced.

Lenore rose from her seat as well and went to take tray from the table.

"Mother do I have any rollerblades?" Athrun asked.

Lenore looked at her son puzzled, "Why on earth would you need rollerblades?"

Kira smiled, "We're going rollerblading today."

Lenore laughed, "Hmm...Athrun I think you would have to buy some...I don't reacall you having any rollerblade, or actually know HOW to."

Athrun reached for his wallet in his back pocket, and waved it around. THey walked towards the door.

"Have a good time children," Lenore said as she waved to the four walking out the door.

After they walked out Athrun asked them all a question, "So where do we go first?"

Cagalli smiled, "Buy rollerblades,"

"That would be a good idea," Lacus said as they walked in the streets.

* * *

Ok well I had to end this chapter some how. and its already really long... and again it suckks ass.. not the usual stuff but.. for every story you have to have some crappy chapters..some more than others heh heh j/k but anyways hope you all have a good march break! Ok now I can Finally take a shower... bye !

-3fi-pina3

oh p.s. thanks for all of you who continue to review! and for those who don't thanks for reading at least!


	7. Good Mornings Part 3

Love Is A Book

Chp 7: Good Mornings Part 3

AAAAHHHH ! huffs I just finished this chapter today! AAHHH!... I'll post Relive, Relove, and Redeem on friday becasue they have such long chapters... so there I'm sorry really busy with school... but I try to finish the chapters.. I hate deadlines... They are sooo gay...

DISCLAIMER: yah I might as well tell you again because you people don't seem to listen! I DONT OWN GUNDAM SEED!

* * *

THe four friends walked alongside each other, but they were separated into two small groups. The first group consisted of Kira and Lacus, who were having their own conversation. Lacus ended up laughing, which in turn made Kira blush. The second group obviously consisted of Athrun and Cagalli, who were both silent.

The clouds started to gather as the sun peaked through them. Cagalli looked at the sky and soon had her head in the clouds. Metaphorically speaking of course. She walked with her head looking towards the sky.

Exactly five minutes after, Cagalli found herself being forced to go to the right. She landed on top of the person who pulled her. After regaining stability, Cagalli found out that it was Athrun and blushed. She rose to her feet.

"What was that for!" she asked, trying to hide her blush.

Athrun sheepishly smiled, which made her blush even more, and pointed to the sign.

That's when she noticed why he did that.

Stupid sign.

Kira and Lacus started to walk at their own pace again. While Athrun and Cagalli was slowly strolling down the sidewalk. Silently as before.

After about three minutes Cagalli finally decided to break the silence.

"Umm...Athrun?" Cagalli called to get his attention.

"Mm hmm?"

Cagalli laughed at her stupid mistake back there, "Haha, thanks for stopping me from bumping into the sign."

Athrun liked Cagalli's laughed and smiled back at her, "Your welcome..."

They walked a bit more, and passed by the playground. There were a few children hanging from the monkey bars.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him. They kept walking.

"You know, you looked really stupid back there almost bumping into that sign..." Athrun continued, his smile turning into a chuckle.

Cagalli punched him in that arm, which made Athrun wince in pain.

* * *

After a few minutes they reached the supermarket. The huge marketplace was filled with cars and had many people roaming around. There were even a few small children playing a game of soccer through the front of the store.

Once they went inside the air-conditioned building, they went to find the sports equipment section which was in aisle 17. When they arrived there, they looked at all the sports eqiped shelves. Athrun sctratched his head in embarassment.

"Uhh...guys, I think this is going to take a while..." he said eyeing the shelves.

Kira and Lacus began to look around other sports aisle, while Cagalli and Athrun were left alone together in that aisle.

Cagalli walked down and stopped, she pointed to the shelves.

"Hey Athrun! I think I found them!" Cagalli hapilly called to him.

Athrun smiled at her enthusiasm. _'Well she's awfully excited...'_

He walked down and began to look for his size. After he found it, he began to pull it out. Although to his surprise, the boxes below it and on top of itwere coming down as well.

"Cagalli! HELP!" He said as she tried to turn to the woman who was looking at the fishing rods.

"Hey Athrun-- OH MY GOD!"

Athrun was now toppled by a bunch of boxes, sadly to say. All you could see now was Athrun's head peaking out of the pile of boxes.

Cagalli stood there for a moment and laughed. THese were one of those precious moments, you know? The one where you's just rather sit there and enjoy the show, rather than trying to help the person. Athrun gave her a glare.

Cagalli then, sat on the floor and looked at Athrun.

"Did you find your size yet?" she said as she laughed.

Athrun gave her an even more concentrated glare.

"Yes I did find my size Cagalli, and I wouldn't have been in this pile if you helped me in the first place." he said angrily.

Cagalli just sat there and watched him, him and his priceless look at the moment.

"If only I had a camera..." Cagalli said out loud.

"IF YOU ONLY WHATT!" Athrun exclaimed.

"When I get out of here... " he threatened.

Cagalli playfully stuck her tounge out at him, "What'll happen when you get out?"

Athrun started to wiggle his way out of the heaps of boxes. Cagllli felt playfully threatened by this and decided to run away. After Athrun got out, he ran after her.

The minute after the two disappeared, a staff worker came buy a saw the mess. He walked to the nearest telephone.

"Clean up on aisle seventeen..."

* * *

Kira and Lacus were finally alone. _"Thank God..." _Kira thought to himself.

Kira was always nervous when Lacus and him were alone together. Although it wasn't that kind of something-bad-is-going-to-happen kind of nervousness. It was more on the terms of I-love-you-but-I-have-no-idea-how-to-tell-you kind of nervousness. He loved getting that feeling inside, being with Lacus always made him more happier than he usually was. It was actually the same for Lacus, except she felt butterflies instead of those nervousness reactions that Kira had.

Lacus and Kira were silently walking down the hall when Lacus stopped at in front of a glass case. It was a case for animals. The one that she was looking at contained a cute little dog with huge eyes. Kira smiled at her astonishment.

As Lacus looked at the dog she bent down and put her hand towards the glass. Kira put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

* * *

She ran all the way to aisle ten, or as known as the men's clothing department. She desperately hid behind a rack of clothing so that she'd be sure that he would never find her.

Athrun stopped to take a breath. He actually was now thinking of what to do to Cagalli.

_"Must devise evil plan..." _Athrun thought in his mind.

_"You know what, when I find her...when I find her... when I find her I'm going to kiss her..." _Athrun suddenly paused in his thoughts.

_"Kiss her? Wow Athrun how pathetic are you?" _

_**"You want to kiss her don't you?"**_

_"Huh?" _

_**"Did you miss me? It's me your 'stupid' conscience." **_

_"Get out of my mind, it's not your buisness whether I want to kiss her or not..." _

_**"Of course its my buisness...I'm in your damn head!" **_

_"Well can you leave me alone for a while, I need to look for Cagalli..." _

_**"Ugh fine. But when you're about to kiss her I'm going to pop out... " **_

_"What! NO!" _

Athrun's somehow battle of mind ended with him walking to the men's clothing department...

Cagalli turned around, and apperently her face bumped into a man's chest. She looked up and blushed. There stood a teenage man with messy brown hair and tanned skin. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey Cagalli, what are you doing here?"

Cagalli winced, "Oh hi Ahfmed!"

"Umm I better get going..." he said in monotone.

"Yeah me too.." Cagalli mentally slapping herself for hiding in the men's department.

Cagalli walked to her left, and Ahfmed walked to his right, and with Cagalli looking to the ground had mistakenly bumped into Ahfmed again.

Ahfmed laughed. So did Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun walked to the men's clothing department and stopped when he heard laughter. A kind of laughter that was too familiar. A laugh that belonged to a certain blonde-headed girl.

He paced faster, and faster. His heart skipping a beat every second. Then he stopped. He stopped and looked at the scene in front of him.

Cagalli and some other guy, laughing. By the looks of it, they were close. A bit too close.

Athrun's heart sank as he felt a pang of jealousy hit his chest.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER? lol I don't what to call this one... ok let me re-phrase that... I don't know how to to call this type of ending... but anyways here comes the flow of questions! What will happen to Athrun? What happened to Cagalli's kiss? Why the hell is Ahfmed in a supermarket buying clothes from the men's section? Who buys clothes at a supermarket? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!

This chapter was such a rushed chapter that I finished like three quaters of it at eleven in the evening... ok I want to go to sleep now... I have school tomorrow... wish me luck! I have speeches! Please review! Thanks! OH! before I forget... i'm going to probably write a fourth part for this chapter because I this one was too short... and plus I rushed it.. this was supposed to be the final part but anyways./...

3fi-pina3


	8. Good Mornings Part 4: Jealously Green

Love Is A Book

Chp8: Good Mornings Part 4; Jealously Green

Haha Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the last chapter.I truly am sorry about that crap of a chapter... lol but anywayss... Three more months until school is done! So excited! You know, it really sad going separate ways after this year... I can't believe it... but You can't stick with the same people forever...lol Oh and to that anonymous reader that reviewed on chp 7 ...not **ANONYMOUS-gs **unless it was you who gave the review, but the **anonymous** person... Athrun sounds soo much kyuter when he's jealous...

I hate typing Ahfmed's name! It takess soo damn long! GOD! Athrun and Cagalli's and Kira's and Lacus' name are so much easier!

DISCLAIMER: Hehe I want a gun XD To shoot whoever made up disclaimer XD j/k But honestly you should already know that I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Chapter 7 rewind **

_Athrun walked to the men's clothing department and stopped when he heard laughter. A kind of laughter that was too familiar. A laugh that belonged to a certain blonde-headed girl. _

_He paced faster, and faster. His heart skipping a beat every second. Then he stopped. He stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. _

_Cagalli and some other guy, laughing. By the looks of it, they were close. A bit too close. _

_Athrun's heart sank as he felt a pang of jealousy hit his chest.

* * *

_

Cagalli kept laughing, mainly at herself. But she stopped when she saw a blue haired teenager by the name of Athrun. She looked to the floor. Almost as if she was guilty of them being that close to Ahfmed.

Ahfmed heard the silence in the air and stopped laughing. He noticed that Cagalli was staring at the guy with blue hair.

Cagalli gave Athrun a hand signal for him to come over, she put her hand on his shoulder. He Athrun relaxed at Cagalli's touch.

She used her right hand to point at Athrun, "Ahfmed, this is Athrun Zala. A new coordinator from PLANT. He just came here yesterday. And Athrun, this is Ahfmed one of my friends at school."

Ahfmed uneasily took out his hands from his pocket and placed it in front of Athrun. They shook hands. Cagalli felt the jealousy between the two, but she didn't know it was jealousy, rather the feeling of false trust.

"Cagalli, uh Kira and Lacus were calling for us, so uhh... I decided to come and get you..." he shyly said.

Cagalli blushed, she knew that wasn't really wasn't the truth.

Athrun spoke again even shyer that before, "I'm sorry if I intruded on anything important...You can continue..."

He turned and started to walk away, when Cagalli grabbed his hand.

"Umm, can you wait for me? I was just about to leave..."

Athrun stopped as he felt her let go of his hand, she went up to Ahfmed.

"Bye!"

Ahfmed suddenly blushed, "Bye..."

The two walked out of the men's clothing department, in silence. For once in his life, there was something that he never felt before. It was like a mix of anger yet, that wasn't totally it. There was also a small kind of fear. A fear of loss. Although he had never felt it before in his life, he knew it must have been because of Cagalli. Ever since he met her yesterday, he had been feeling all these kinds of emotions towards her. And that kissing plan of his, it included parts of those feelings too. He just didn't know what to expect from his feelings anymore. Its almost like they had abandoned him.

Cagalli couldn't take the silence anymore, although she knew of the feeling that now existed between Athrun and Ahfmed, so she took the careful approach.

"Athrun? Did you get your rollerblades?" She asked almost silently.

Athrun chuckled, while he remembered his "rollerblading" accident.He just nodded his head.

* * *

Lacus cooed at the cute dogs that were happily jumping from place to place in their glass prison. Kira as much as he wouldn't want to ruin it, knew that they had to go. It was almost eleven, and they had to go eat lunch and do some other stuff. Also they had to aquaintace Athrun with Orb. Or at least the part where they lived in. Kira Lowered himself to Lacus' kneeling position.

"Lacus...we have to go now.." Kira said sadly.

"Yes, I think we should, Cagalli and Athrun are waiting for us..." Lacus agreed.

She looked at another puppy before standing up. It was one with thick white fur, and was a small dog.

They both started walking.

* * *

_**I can't believe you!**_

_Get out of my head! _

_**Athrun! I can't believe you didn't rip him to shreads! **_

_WHAT? Are you joking! I would never rip someone's head off... That's just plain disgusting. _

_**Well by the looks of it, you were pretty disgust-ED when you saw those two so close together.**_

_Ugh! Go away! _

_**Just admit it... It's called "Love at first sight" and we all get it sometime! **_

_Admit what? I'm not admitting anything. Especially to the likes of you! _

_**You love her..."L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E"**_

_Eww! Don't sing that song! That song is for girls! _

_**Well you do get the point, don't you?**_

_What point? I don't love her! _

_**Yes you do! I know you better than I know myself...**_

_I am you... _

_Wait...If I am you I can make you disappear right? _

_**Nope. **_

_I hate you... _

_**I love you too! But wait...you love Cagalli! Boo hoo... I have no one to love! Wait does Cagalli have a conscience? Maybe you could hook us up wink wink **_

_Is that even possible?_

_**I don't know... **_

Athrun shook his head. In the meantime, Cagalli was watching him. Actually for about five minutes. He was making weird faces. Although what was really weird about it, was that there was no one to make weird faces to.

When Athrun snapped back to reality he practically jumped to the left. The far left. The far left where the wall was located.

Athrun winced, "What the hell was that for!"

"Hey that's my line!" Cagalli snapped.

"You were making all these weird faces, and well I thought you were like going on some mental breakdown or something."

Athrun gave her a strange glare.

"I am NOT mental..."

"Well it looked like you were.. "

"Well I'm not..."

"Whatever you say..."

Athrun stared at her, and she smiled. She felt her cheeks turn red, but she still kept smiling nonetheless.

The four finally met up and Athrun payed for his rollerblades. The four decided to eat lunch before going to the park. After about an hour the four walked to the park and each of them put their rollerblades on...

"Left, right, left, right. That's it!" Cagalli said as she watched Athrun skate in front of her.

"Hey Cagalli! Look I'm getting it!" Athrun said excitedly. A few seconds after that he fell. Cagalli rushed to his aid laughing.

"Athrun! Are you ok?" Cagalli said half laughing, half talking.

Athrun made a straight made, and after a few seconds he joined Cagalli's laughter. Cagalli held Athrun's back and sat so that his head would be close to her lap. Their eyes met, and suddenly butterflies burst between the both of them. But they didn't care, they just kept laughing.

Cagalli helped Athrun up, "Let's start again, shall we?"

Athrun got up as Cagalli held his shoulder, her arms raised slightly above her level. Athrun was a bit more taller than Cagalli, but only by a little bit. Now she held his left arm as she was now behind him.

"Ok..." she began, "First, use your left foot, then your right foot... "

Athrun drew in a deep breath, as he put himself in to concentration mode.

"Left, right, left--"

"Right, left, right.."

Cagalli skated behind Athrun, almost touching him. She held his left arm and his right shoulder for support. They started off skating really slowly and uneven, then the pace started to pick up. WHen she knew thatAthrunwas getting the hang of it, she relaxed, knowing that Athrun wouldn't fall, and she relaxed. She watched how their feet were moving in unison and how they were moving in the exact same speed. She actually thought it looked pretty cool.

Athrun stiffened a bit which made Cagalli snap back and tighten her grip on Athrun.

"You okay?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun laughed, "Yeah..."

They continued to skate around the park, Cagalli inhaled his cologne. Her stomach got butterflies in her stomach again.

_Why the hell do I keep getting these butterflies? _

_**You perfectly know why... **_

_Heh...Oh its you... _

_**So you recognize me! I'm so proud!**_

_How lovely, I get to talk to my conscience about something that is absolutely none of her business. _

_**What! None of her business my ass! You liked his cologne! **_

_I do not. _

Her mind instantly stopped. She felt Athrun starting to tumble, so she fell on him.

Oddly, Athrun's body lay facing the sky, and Cagalli's lay face down on top of Athrun. He felt a little dizzy and closed his eyes for a second and took a few deep breaths. His left hand was on Cagalli's back stoking it trying to make sure she was ok.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli didn't answer.

Her face was on top of his chest, but he knew she was still alive, she was still breathing.

"Cagalli?"

He got worried and sat up. His face turned panic striken, because she suddenly didn't breathe. There they both sat on the hard cement, Athrun held Cagalli in place as he moved her body so that it could be the same way he was facing. He held her close to his heart.

In her mind Cagalli was playing an evil trick. For obviously getting him back, but from what?

**Flashback **

_Cagalli and Athrun walked in silence after he discovered her and Ahfmed's short conversation. Athrun thought to himself evilly, and called Cagalli's name. _

_She turned to face him and then it happened. _

_He started to tickle her. _

_No one knew that Cagalli was ticklish. Athrun only guessed, and he actually pinpointed her weak point. _

_"Say sorry!" Athrun told her as he pinned themselves onto the carpet. _

_"Never!" Cagalli said in defense. _

_"Fine!" Athrun said tickling her more_

_(Athrun's mind)_

_**You so love this! **_

_Getting revenge? Very much so... _

_**No! You love being on top of her! **_

_What are you implying? _

_**That you want her in your pants!**_

_What? _

_(Out of Athrun's mind)_

_"Athrun! Athrun! Ahah! Stopp!" Cagalli wiggled under him. _

_"What do you say?" Athrun pleasurably spoke. _

_"Ahaha! So- Ahaha! Sorr- Ahaha! SORRY!" _

_Athrun got off her, and helped Cagalli up to her feet. _

_"I hate you..." Cagalli spoke as she tried to regain her breath. _

_"Thank you..." Athrun laughed. _

**End of Flashback **

She was trying to pretend she fell unconsious. Although when Athrun brought her into a sitting position, she felt herself breathe a bit heavier. She decided to now continue with her plan and stopped breathing. Then she felt him pull her closer to his chest where his heart was.

His heart.

His loudly, thumping, beating heart.

* * *

Cliffhanger? ok you know what? I don't know what to call this one, so yah... call it whatever you want. haha Whatever lights up you pants! XD XD XD ...This is like the eighth chapter, and in the story it's only been one day... or two...

Anyways! Next chapter is the end of their day together! Will Athrun admit himself his untold feelings for Cagalli? Or is there something that's going to stop him? Well anyways... that and more! Please leave a review! and I want to thank those whose who are reviewing, and still are! I really appreciate it!

3fi-pina3


	9. The Greatest Day Of My Life

Love Is A Book

Chp9: The Greatest Day Of My Life

YAY! ok I basically have absolutely no comment at all I am absolutely speechless... There's like nothing to talk about... ok wait ACTUALLY THERE IS! Thanks you guys for so many reviews! OMG when I opened my inbox on thursday afternoon I was like XX So yah had to read all of them... but I really do appreciate them! Thanks!

**Oh! and happy hump day! and no that does not include effing the person you want to.. hehe Athrun drools or your boyfriend... or girlfriend... or dog... Bleckkhh but anyways... you get the point... I hope... happy wednesday everyone!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not like the disclaimer... I wish I could shoot it! But you know that I don't own it...

* * *

**Chapter 8 re--wind **

_"Cagalli?" _

_Cagalli didn't answer. _

_Her face was on top of his chest, but he knew she was still alive, she was still breathing. _

_"Cagalli?" _

_He got worried and sat up. His face turned panic striken, because she suddenly didn't breathe. There they both sat on the hard cement, Athrun held Cagalli in place as he moved her body so that it could be the same way he was facing. He held her close to his heart.

* * *

_

Athrun held her close to her heart, and started to shake her.

"Cagalli?"

A minute of silence passed as he held her in his arms.

His weak voice spoke, "Cagalli?"

Cagalli was going fit out in a burst of laughter, but she could stand it any longer. It was getting harder to hold her breath.

"Cagalli!" He began to shake her violently.

Cagalli began to cough, and in her mind she was stabbing knives in her head for revealing herself.

Athrun's face lit up, "Cagalli? Are you ok?"

Cagalli laughed a little in his arms, "Relax, I was just trying to trick you."

Athrun scrunched his face.

"Would you really think I would die because of a silly fall? You would have to stab me and shoot me nine times before I would die!" Cagalli said sheepishly, as she scratched her head.

Then she noticed the closeness between each other. She blushed instantly, but started to laugh anyways. Soon they got closer and closer ...

and---

"Athrun, Cagalli?"

* * *

Damn it. Just when Cagalli's heart was beating faster and faster. There stood before them, Kira and Lacus, a tad bit surprised at Athrun's and Cagalli's position.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at their friends, and then gave each other an apolegetic look.

"Umm... Athrun fell, while I was teaching him how to skate, and yeah... I was dragged along." Cagalli stated.

Athrun blushed, "Yeah... I triped on a rock and then Cagalli was still holding on to me so we both fell. I swear that's all that happened!"

Kira eyed her sister carefully. He knew that she told the truth, but still what were they about to do? They were so close, for the past two days they were really close. But he decided to stick his nose out of her business, and stick it in his own.

* * *

It was six in the afternoon when they got out of the park. Athrun and Cagalli had a blast, and things were just about to get more fun. Kira and Lacus had a good amount of fun, Kira actually learned the basics of rollerblading, and Lacus finally taught him how to skate. Athrun learned how to skate, and was actually getting as good as Cagalli, but there were still sometimes where he just fell on the hard, burning cement.

Three, decided to show Athrun around the city, and took about two hours. At about eight in the evening, the four friends dropped off Athrun to his house. Lenore offered that the four eat dinner at the house, since it was always empty and there weren't much people, but they declined.

Instead, when they got into Cagalli and Kira's house, they invited Lacus for a sleepover and she said yes. She just decided to grab her things from her house and come back. Lacus slept over many times at Cagalli and Kira's house, since at her mansion there was rarely any people, her father was always busy with politics. Although she didn't mind, at least she had great friends.

* * *

The stars shined across the midnight blue sky, as a plane flew across it. Cagalli's open window let the wind in, making the curtain sway back and forth.

THUMP!

"Aaahhh..." Cagalli relaxed, as she landed on her bed, "Finally. We get to have some sleep!"

Lacus smiled at her best friend, it was something about the exoression on Cagalli's face that she just couldn't decipher. Although she knew it had to be because of Athrun, she just didn't mention it.

Cagalli was in a daze as she looked up to her ceiling fan. It was pretty hot in Orb, just because of the fact that it was so close to the equator. Anyways, she thought about what happened today, and how much denial she was in.

**Flashback**

_Kira shyly looked at Lacus, "Umm...Lacus, do you want to go get some ice cream?" _

_Lacus smiled, "Why yes Kira, I would love to!" _

_They both looked at each other, then Lacus whispered in Kira's ear, "At least this can give them sometime alone together," _

_Kira nodded in agreement, although in his mind he was kind of disappointed. _

_'I wanted sometime alone for ourselves...' _

_They went off to the nearest ice cream parlour, which was about ten minutes away, if you walked. Cagalli sighed while she sat on the bench with Athrun. The night was approaching once again, and the night lights began to turn on again. _

_Cagalli and Athrun sat on the polar opposite sides of the bench. _

_"Hey Athrun... " _

_"Yeah..." Athrun replied as he looked at the sky. _

_"What happened today?" she asked, reffering to the kiss they **almost** had. _

_Athrun took a deep breath, "I don't know... "_

_A short silence arose. _

_"But I knew I liked it." _

_Cagalli sat with one of her feet on the bench, blushing "Well anyways, just because that happened doesn't mean that you can get any ideas..." _

_Athrun eyed her carefully and slightly blushed when their eyes met._

_"Well its not like I would want to get any ideas..." _

_Cagalli gave him a strange look, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _

_"That didn't come out the way that I wanted it to..." _

_"Sorry... just never mind what I said...never mind what happened today..." _

_Cagalli kind of blushed, its not like it wasn't any of her business, "Umm yeah... ok." _

_They both looked up at the stars. It looked as if there were tiny white dots that were drawn with pencil crayon. _

_"I wish I had my own star..." _

_Athrun glanced at Cagalli, "Why would you want your own star?" _

_Cagalli smiled at him, "Well I heard that if you have your own star, there would always be someone who loves you..." _

_Athrun continued to look at the stars, and every once in a while at Cagalli. _

_Cagalli snickered, "Not that it's one of my priorities...I just like reading those love novels, but I don't believe in any of that crap..." _

_Athrun gave a small laugh, "That's good. It isn't good to believe in all that stuff, its all superficial..." _

_Cagalli averted her daze unto Athrun, "It's almost like you've loved that way and didn't get loved back..." _

_Athrun returned her gaze, "Love? I'm actually sick of it... My father always sets me up with these girls. Then I have to go on dates with them... " _

_"Ha." was all Cagalli could say. _

_Athrun glared at her, "Well its not like you've ever gone on a date before...You almost don't seem like the type." _

_"Hmph. Who said? I saw, the way that you looked at me and Ahfmed this morning. I would think that you thought we were dating, and you turned jealous..." she spat back. _

_"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever be jealous..." _

**End Of Flashback**

"Heh." Cagalli winced as she saw Lacus already sleeping on the mat that she always puts when she sleeps over. She got up from her bed and went to shut off the light. She then walked back to the bed and slid herself under the covers. She turned to her side facing the wall where the window was on.

Cagalli drew in a deep breath, "Pshh.. its not like I like him or anything... right?"

Lacus opened her eyes, with her back towards the frame of Cagalli's bed and smiled.

* * *

This was a big ass crap of a chapter...To honestly tell you... I am truly sorry... anyways I finished this chapter yesterday thanksfully it wasn't over due... just when I tell you that I won't update that ofen, I have no homework the next day, so I was able to finish this chapter... and yes, there are days like this if I'm lucky that all the homework is finished at school so I can update stuff, go to the mall... you know usuall teenage stuff... so yah... my brother is making weird elephant songs downstairs So the first thing on my to do lis is to calm him down XD.. okay! Bye!

3fi-pina3

Ohh! I made a new rhyme! Ahaha you'll laugh at this one! Crap Chap.. ok yeah a bitzz lame.. but yah know.. I hyphherr on.. air... stupid pollution..


	10. Falling Fast

Love Is A Book

Chp10: Falling fast

Ok I like making offensive stuff okay? I like swearing too but lets not get into that... Ok! So what is going to happen during this chapter? PSHHH! HA! Like I would tell you! If you wanna know read for yourself...

T.T Okay... I just noticed how mean that was... Okay I apologize... I am ashamed of myself... OK ON WITH THE STORY you guys are probably throwing tomatoes at me right now...

DISCLAIMER: Must...Dodge...TOMATOES! Ok .. AHHH! I don't own GUNDAM SEED! AHHH! runs away

* * *

Kira walked through the empty hall at ten in the evening. He was just coming upstairs from a game that he watched, on the phone with Athrun. Well during the day, Kira didn't really get to know him because he was trying to get Lacus to notice him, so he decided to call him and talk to him for a while.

As good as the conversation was between the two, the game was a complete opposite. It turned out that the opposing team won, presumably because they caught one of the players taking steroids.

He rubbed his eyes and went to his room to change.

Most of his stuff was a mess, even though he was a really organized person. He swamped his way through his stuff and went into the washroom.

He came out clad in low-cut shorts, and a undershirt. Throwing his clothes into a heap of clothing on the side, Kira walked out of his room and made his way to Cagalli's room where Lacus slept.

A small sliver of darkness emerged through the well lit hallway as Kira slipped into the room silently.

There she was asleep on the floor, just as he suspected. Her pink hair flowed at the side of her face and into the back of her head. She was wearing a white nightgown which showed her smooth silky legs up to her knee. Her hands were placed under her head as she peacefully rested her head on them.

Kira smiled. He often went to Cagalli's room whenever Lacus slept over just to watch her sleep. To watch her breathing make her stomach rise up and down. How he wished she was his.

Well its not like Kira was a stalker, but you know, he loved her.

He stoked her cheek with the palm of his hand, and he smiled. Lacus slightly stirred as Kira did it once again, which scared him, but she was still asleep.

Kira decided it was time to go when he looked outside of Cagalli's window. She was a really deep sleeper so she never noticed when Kira went into her room to check on Lacus.

He gave Lacus a quick peck on the cheek, and covered her with a thin blanket beside her pillow. Then he started to walk away.

"Kira...?" Lacus moanfully whispered.

* * *

The occupant on the couch turned off the television, after watching another soccer game. He then turned off the light emerging from the dim lamp and walk up the stairs.

He lazily slupmed around the hallway, as he tried to hold on to the wall, exhausted. Well he didn't drink, but he was tired. Watching a soccer game for one hour and a half straight was very complicated.

With his pajamas already on, he just fell onto his bed and slipped under the covers, lazily thinking of what happened to him today.

**Flashback **

_"Yeah, right.Like I'd ever be jealous..."_

_He regretted it saying it right then and there, he knew he was jealous. And it was even so obvious that Cagalli noticed it. _

_"Whatever..." Cagalli said looking back at the sky. _

_Silence overcame the pair. Athrun inched a bit closer to Cagalli. She faintly blushed. _

_"Cagalli...could I apologize?" _

_Cagalli looked at him in the eye, and found that he was much closer, but not as close as you think they were. _

_"Um... About today... That thing that happened..between us..." _

_"Don't worry about it..." Cagalli interrupted, "I teach a lot of kids, and they fall on top of me all the time..." _

_Athrun smiled, but knew she was mad at him. _

_"I wasn't talking about that..." Athrun blushed. _

_Cagalli turned her head to look at Athrun. He smiled, _

_"I was talking about this..." _

_He kissed her on the cheek and maintained the same distance that occured when they fell. _

_She was blushing. He smiled and thought to himself, 'I just wish I was much closer to you than that...' _

_Her breaths were getting heavier and heavier as they inched closer and closer. Athrun's hand was already at the back of Cagalli's head, and Cagalli was resting her hands on his chest and shoulders. Their lips got closer and closer and they touched, but it was only a slight touch, then Cagalli pulled away. _

_"We can't do this..." she said in embarassment. _

_Athrun had a slight tint of red in his cheeks, realizing that they were about to kiss each other. _

_"I'm sorry...I just...Its just.." he tried to explain. _

_"Don't..." She reassured as she put her hand on top of his. _

_She got up from the bench and started walking. He follwed her. _

**End Of Flashblack**

**So you did kiss her...Well almost! What a playboy! You even confessed to her that your dad makes you date all these other girls, no wonder she didn't kiss you. **

_Go away... _

**So atthy is upset? Poor you! Someone got jumped on the stomach. Wait that actually happened to you... never mind. **

_Just go... I don't want to talk to you right now... _

**I'm just saying---**

_Well I don't want to lie to her! Geez... I thought telling her the truth would be better than just leaving it as a lie. _

**What lie? You didn't have to tell her! You didn't have to say you dated all those girls! You just could have said that you have been on a date before! **

_Just go away... _

**SO what was it like? Did she taste good? Did you get a chance to f----- **

_You perverted conscience! _

**Ugh. You won't talk to me... You are mean... **

_Just GO! _

**Fine.. I'll leave alone for now... Just you wait until tomorrow... **

He turned in his bed, while thinking of the stupid thng he had done today. He knew now that things just wouldn't be the same between them.

He turned again, thinking of what he could do to say sorry. Both of his hands were tucked underneath the back of his head, he took one of his hands out and stared at it. This was the one that was at the back of Cagalli's head. He turned it into a fist.

Tired of turning, Athrun threw his blanket aside and opened the door to the balcony. He quickly went outside.

"Aghhh!" He yelled as he banged on the railing.

He leaned into the railing as he held onto it.

"Why did I almost kiss her?" he whispered to himself, "Why? I've only known her for two days... You can't fall in love with someone that fast..."

"Can you?"

* * *

"Lacus?" Kira asked surprisingly as he saw her now sitting, rubbing her eyes. He was frozen. There was no way of getting out now, I guess this was it.

"Kira? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lacus asked whole-heartedly.

Kira fumbled with his fingers, "Well, yeah but I just came from watching a soccer game. And yeah... I wanted to ask Cagalli something.."

Lacus spoke a bit disappointed, "Oh.."

He smiled at her, "Well then, good night Lacus..."

He turned and slowly walked through the door.

"WAIT!" Lacus said as her arm falsely reached for him.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Could we talk?" Lacus asked him.

He smiled again and she blushed, "Sure..."

* * *

He drew in a breath, and let it out again.

**You _can_ fall in love that fast, its called "Love at first sight" **

_How? I don't understand... _

**She might be the real deal you know...**

_You know what? I think this might be hard... Do you know how close I was? _

**Heh...Buddy, you were so damn close... **

_But she pushed away..._

Athrun burried his own face in his hands and began to think.

* * *

Lacus stood up from her mat and walked barefoot along with Kira down the hall. Taking his hand with her to guide him, she led him out into the balcony.

The water softly crashed on the beach, as the moonlight reflected off the mid-calm waves. Stars filled the night sky, and twinkled in delight. She let go of his hand.

"Kira..." Lacus began, "I don't know where to start..."

Kira laughed, "You're usually the kind of person who does start things..."

_"Kind of like love," _he added in his mind.

"I want to say sorry...about this evening. About how I was being so..."

"Giving?" Kira added.

"Yeah, but in a weird kind of way..." Lacus stated nervously.

"Being a matchmaker?" Kira added with a rueful smile.

Lacus slightly laughed, "Yes. Also I want to thank you for the ice cream you bought for me in a proper way..."

She reached for his hand, and grabbed it. She pulled her closer to him as she felt her heart beat louder and louder, she really wanted to do this.

"What is the proper way Lacus?" Kira added mischeivously.

They came closer and closer to each other until Lacus' hands were touching Kira's chest, and his arms were around her. She could feel her heart beating.

"I've been waiting for this for a really long time now..." Lacus blushed, "But I didn't know how to say it..."

Kira shut his eyes for a moment as he held his sweet princess in his arms.

"You don't have to tell me anything Lacus. Just show me."

She leaned in for the kiss. Her eyes closed for a moment, and her heart pumped harder. In a few seconds Lacus' and Kira's lips were caught in one another.

Lacus moaned as the kiss deepend, which surprised Kira because he actually didn't expect that Lacus was this good of a kisser.

After minutes of what they thought was an endless moment, the kiss DID end.

"Lacus?" Kira asked in a whisper.

"Yeah..." Lacus answered encased in her lover's arms.

"Would you believe me if I said I love you?"

* * *

Ok I really should end this chapter soon... You guys are gonna throw more tomatoes at me if I don't stop it. All it is really is a bunch of Kira and Lacus moments.. but I hope you don't mind.

* * *

_I can't seem to get her out of my mind... _

**Go see her then! **

_But she's sleeping! _

**You don't know that. **

_God damnit! Its midnight for pete's sake! _

**SO? **

He mentally slapped his conscience for giving him the idea, making him think of her more. Athrun paused his mind for a moment. Why was he thinking of her? He had other things to think about. It was too late for him to fall in love now.

Love had already chosen him...

* * *

YEAHHH! Another cliffhanger! YEAAHH! I love these things...

I have three words for you... **Basic, simple, crap...** hehe ok well anyways... I did rush this chapter in an odd sort of way, and now I'm realy kinda regreting it...

anyways... lotsa things to catch up on don't i... I just might delete the one where cagalli tells the story after the war... I didn't really think that it was right for me to post that now. Well anyways! Thanks for alll of you who keep reviewing! and those who don't review! haha thanks for at least reading my story!

-3fi-pina3


	11. The green monster strikes again

Love Is A Book

Chp11: The green monster stikes again...

and no the green monster isn't that green giant guy that you see on your canned green peas, or corn or whatever.

WOw! The eleventh chapter! YAY! finally I've reached my second eleventh chapter in a story! Yay! Takes out cake and cuts a tiny pice and eats the rest Ok other than my rude manners, I swear to you that I will saw someone's head off before I die! I am not pissed off or angered in any way right now... just really hyper... I few minutes ago I put a sock in my brother's mouth...

Ok now that I think about it, that is pretty disgusting...

OMG 100+ reviews! thanks sooooooooooo muchhhh! I will share this little piece of cake with you!

DISCLAIMER: You again! You know I don't own it...

* * *

It was dark. Real dark. So dark, that you couldn't see a midnight blue haired boy walking along the streets, making his way to the Attha residence.

**SO you decided to listen to me for once. **

_You talk as if I'm not a part of you. _

**It was my idea! **

_Shut up... _

**You're just jealous because you didn't think of the idea yourself. **

_Shh! Shut up! Literally! We're entering the gates. _

The gates were surprisingly open. Although would wouldn't notice it because it appeared to be closed. Athrun snuck through the garden and into a balcony that appeared to have lights on.

_Conscience, you are a genius..._

**Why thank you**...

He attached himself to the nearest wall, and looked at the balcony, where he saw Lacus and Kira. KISSING! He widened his eyes as he quickly rolled to the nearest evergreen tree. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. He knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life by coming here.

* * *

"Kira?" Lacus asked as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yup?" He answered happily.

"Did you hear anyone?" she questionned.

"Nope.." Kira said as he lowered himself for another kiss Lacus, slightly pushed him away.

"Kira...look!" Lacus said as she pointed to a spot of dark blue hair that stuck out of the trees.

"Athrun?" Kira whispered.

Lacus nodded. She kissed him quickly on the lips. She saw Athrun escape through the gates.

"Hmm.. I guess he saw us.." Kira said sheepishly, "to my room?"

Lacus laughed and grabbed onto his waist as they both walked into Kira's room.

* * *

He ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached his house once again.

He opened the door to his house and closed it gently, afraid that someone might find him sneeking out this late at night.

He walked to his bedroom and closed the door tight and locked it. He walked to his bed and kicked it as hard as he could.

_I hate you..._

**What? I didn't know Kira and Lacus would be getting it on! **

_It was a stupid idea... _

**What do you mean it was a stupid idea! Minutes ago you were praising me!**

_Ughh... just leave me alone... _

He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling that was encased in darkness. What a fool he had been, thinking that he could enter the Attha residence and not find anyone awake. Although who could blame him, he needed to apologize.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry to those who hate me for writing the most crappiest beginning in the whole history of fanfiction, but how else could I start it? It was either that or them (asucag) having to make out and doing it. Which I'm not about to do because that would ruin the whole story. Ok Let's fast forward to three days...Friday.

* * *

**Friday August 15**

Its been three whole days since Cagalli and Athrun haven't seen each other. Cagalli has been doing great. Its not like she would let a guy who just moved here be her main priority. She had a life, and she had many things to do. Like her job and King's Supermarket.

Although Athrun wasn't taking it as well as she was. He felt horrible for the past three days, and he thought that he didn't know why. Although in his heart, he was guilty for trying to kiss Cagalli. Especially how he had only known her for two days. He felt disgusted at himself. But how could he help himself? She was just always there, and she was always making him try to feel better, or making jokes with him. He just loved her personality, it shone above the rest of the people he met. Now it was kind of awkward, that now he tried and kissed her, she would think that he WAS some kind of molester or something.

But the thing that really upset him the most, was that after that day, he and Cagalli haven't talked at all. He felt that things were going too fast for him, and what he was doing was kinda creeping Cagalli out. He didn't want that. She was actually the first stranger to open her heart to him. Which is why he tresured her so much so far. THe moment he first saw her, he knew that she would be an interesting person.

This morning Athrun sat at the counter and spooned a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. His eyes wandered to the newspaper that he absent-mindedly held in front of him. It was weird, how she could affect him so badly. Frankly, at this moment he hated himself for being sucah a womanizer.

After eating his cereal he walked to the sink and placed his bowl in it.

He ran upstairs to his room.

He had a plan.

* * *

Cagalli tied her hair in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She drew in a breath, "Another day of work..." she managed to say. Today she wore a white t-shirt that said "Don't With Mehhh" and a pair of blue jean capris. A green bobby pin pinned her hair to the side of her face so it wouldn't get in the way. She put on a smile and headed out the door.

She walked through the hallways thinking about what she should do today after work.

_"Hmm..What shall I do today..." _

_"I could go to the mall...and eat...and play at the arcade..."_

_"I could work over time and get extra cash...wait...erase that thought...I don't want to work..." _

_"I could ask Lacus to buy me some dresses...EWW AM I GOING INSANE!" _

_"Hmm...Maybe I could visit Athrun..."_

_"Naw...that would be too embarassing...especially how we almost kissed on Tuesday. I guess when we see each other on Monday that's when I'll talk to him. I guess we should cool it for a while." _

When she reached the stairs, she stepped down and walked to the kitchen. She almost jumped when she saw Lacus sitting on the table eating cereal.

Lacus laughed, "Cagalli why are you so surprised? You know that I sleep here almost every night..."

Cagalli just shrugged, "Well I'm not really used to the fact that you guys are a couple now..."

Lacus stirred her tea with her spoon deftly, as she put on a smile.

"Speaking about couples...Do you want to know something?"

Cagalli stared at her plainly, "What?"

"Athrun came by a few nights ago, and he saw me and Kira making out...I was guessing he wanted to see you..."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Anything going on between you two that you would like to tell me?"

Cagalli was actually in shock, "Noo. There's actually nothing going on between us. I didn't even know he was going to come to the house..."

Now it was Lacus' turn to be in shock, _"If she wasn't the one who invited himself here, then he must've..." _

"Lacus?" Cagalli said waving her hand in front of her dazed friend's face, "I'm going to work now! Tell Kira that I'm taking the car!"

* * *

He came out of the shower and wrapped his wet body with a fresh white towel. He took a face cloth and ruggedly dried his hair with it. He smiled at himself. Today he was not going to make a mistake. Today he was going to impress her, and of course say sorry for what happened on Tuesday.

He pulled his green shirt over his head, and pulled his pants. (You perverts...He has underwear on, as well as an undershirt. Although it would be really nice to see Athrun with no shirt on...)

He then sprayed some of his cologne around his neck and stomach area. he picked up his comb from the counter and combed it until the front of his hair was dry. He then put the comb in his back pocket. He smiled at the mirror image looking at him, and left his room.

He ran downstairs quick, thinking that Cagalli would be home today, not knowing that she has a job. But he was quickly slowed down by the voice of his mother's.

"Athrun, where are you going?" Lenore asked his son.

He smiled in an innocent guilty way, "I'm going to the Attha Residence..."

Lenore smiled and handed him a list of items, "Well before you go there can you go by King's Supermarket and buy me a few things? Drop them off by the house before you go there."

He did a farting sound with his mouth and replied, "Alright...But why can't Allisa do it?"

Lenore cocked an eyebrow, "She didn't come home last night until midnight, and by the sounds of it she had a visitor over night."

Athrun made an "o" with his face and walked out the door.

"Bye mom!"

And with that he walked out into the dullness that had "Gray" written all over it.

* * *

Entering the parking lot, Cagalli found a parking spot near the back of the plaza and walked all the way to work. Once she got in through those automatic doors, things were very busy.

She walked quickly to the employee's room and quickly changed into her uniform and went back out through the doors. She went into the loading dock.

"Hey boss!" She shouted, "Anything to put on the shelves today!"

The young man pointed to the box of tomatoes that were piled one on top of the other. Suddenly she didn't like her job that much.

She used the trolley, and picked up the crates, and wheeled them to the vegetable section.

She stacked the potatoes neatly one by one and made sure that they didn't fall. Two pairs of eyes were giggling and giving her dirty looks. They pointed at Cagalli and started to laugh.

"The bitches..." Cagalli thought to herself.

She smirked and turned around at them, "Oh geez...Look at the time! I must be going! There are more things to do than hang around and being slutty, isn't there?"

She turned and walked away with a slight smirk on her face. Just when she bumped into a person. This caused the two girls to laugh once again. Although their laughed stopped all of a sudden when they saw the man that Cagalli bumped into. The man had midnight blue hair and sparkling emerald eyes, that could captivate and question anyone who looks into them.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to..." he reached his hand to her.

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli?"

Athrun blushed. and so did Cagalli. She took his hand and got up.

"So? What are you doing here, Cagalli?" He said.

Cagalli looked at the two girls, "I work here...What are you doing here?"

"Running errands for my mom..." He said as he looked at the two girls, "Is that Lacus?"

He pointed to Mia Campbell, the seventeen year old slut who had probably sat on every man's lap since the age of fifteen.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "That's Mia Campbell, a WANNABE Lacus..."

Athrun furrowed his brows, "A wannabe Lacus?"

He looked at Mia and then glanced away, "Umm hey Cagalli...could we go eat lunch together somewhere?"

Cagalli hesitated, "Well I owe you a lot already..."

Athrun put his arm around her, which made the Mia who was staring a tad bit jealous at how close they were.

"Don't worry about all the things you owe me...They're all on me." Athrun said.

Cagalli smiled at him, "Ok..." she said cutely.

"Then meet you next door at twelve?"

She nodded, "Bye Athrun!"

He smiled, "Watch this..."

"Watch what?" she questionned.

He took Cagalli's hand and kissed her on the lips for about ten seconds. Ten seconds of heaven more like it. When he let go, she was as red as the tomatoes she was packaging.

"Bye Cagalli! See you at lunch!" Athrun yelled as he walked away.

She was left there dumbfounded touching her lips with her right hand. _"What just happened?" _she thought. She looked at Mia who was as green as the grass. Cagalli smirked evilly and kept walking, _"Zala you are the best!" _

Mia looked at Cagalli walking away.

"So Cagugly has a boyfriend..."

Holy shitt! It is 1 in the morning And I am finally done this chapter! Holy friking shitt! Ok Im' sorry but this is too late..I must be going to bed now. Thanks for all you guys who keep on reviewing. I have a test tomorrow so I must get my sleep. I'm sorry these updates are really crappy! I promise they will get better! I just have lotsa things going on.. so yah till next time!

3fi-pina3


	12. I Like Food!

Love Is A Book

Chp12: I Like Food!

So do I! I'm really sorry if my recent updates have been somewhat snootyish... I honestly don't have lots of time. May is probably one of the most busiest months of the year... And yeah.. Well anyways how are your busy lives? There are many things outside of the computer, so yah... Haha XD I'm sounding so lame... here's your story!

HAHHHH! I'm so sorry to all of you! I apologize right now for delaying your reading, but I couldn't log in, so I couldn't reply to most of your reviews.. so yah... me sorry...

DISCLAIMER: bleckkhhh...

* * *

For the rest of Cagalli's morning it had been an extreamly long five hours until lunch. She had to stock up the shelves, help the customers, and for the extra hours left over, she had to take Miriallia's place. Since Wednesday, Miriallia had been going really early for lunch **just **to see Dearka. Only to find herself to be crying over him again because he kept on looking at other women. 

While she was regestring prices up at the front of the store, Fllay and Mia were giving her those dirty looks again. ALthough what was so bad about it was that Cagalli did nothing at all to them to deserve that. If you are wondering why they are still there, it is because they sell make up at the front of the supermarket, right at the entrance. They do come from the richest families in town, just like Lacus does, but in their actual **right** minds they got a job. A job concerning something that they wear tons of on their face every day, make up.

At school, Fllay and Mia were the two most popular girls, they were the ones who were the head cheerleaders, and the ones who would be leaders of almost any club except for a computer club. Mainly for the reason that there were nerds and stuff there, so they didn't really bother.

"Hello," Cagalli smiled at the old lady who was buying groceries, "How is your day today?"

The short white-haired woman peered through her glasses, "Just fine dear, just fine. How is yours?"

Cagalli snickered and then looked the two bitches. Then she sighed, "Same old, same old..."

The lady laughed as she began to take out her wallet from her tiny purse, "I've had those problems too. Don't worry, deary, they won't get anywhere..."

Cagalli laughed with her as she reached for the bags, "Heh. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day!"

"You take care of yourself now." The old lady said as she walked through the door.

A man with blue hair came to the lady's side when she was about to cross the street, which made Cagalli smirk.

"That guy...What is he trying to do? Impress me?" she thought to herself out loud, when she noticed the next customer.

She jumped about three centimeters. Why you may ask? Well it was because her teacher, Ms. Murrue Ramius, was standing there with her child in her left hand, and picking up groceries on her right. The most surprising thing to Cagalli about that was **you NEVER see teachers outside of school!**

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Ramius! How is your summer?" Cagalli nervously winced.

Murrue glanced at her student and smiled, "It has been wonderful! Little Julianna has been growing up so fast!" The mother tickled her child. "Oh, and to your first question, I think he is trying to impress you," she whispered to her ear as they both looked at Athrun as he waved through the glass window. Cagalli blushed.

Cagalli began to swipe the items above the scanner when Murrue asked a question, "So? Who is he? He's a pretty handsome guy!"

She blushed again, she never had talks like this with her teachers. Well then again it **was** summer vacation. Teachers were themselves when it came to that.

"Well he's this guy who just moved in from PLANT, actually he's Lacus' familly friend. He came about more than half a week ago already. And no he's not **that **handsome, but I must admit men do have their chaming points."

"Well anyways, I have to go, Mwu...I mean Mr. La Fllaga and I have some business to attend to." Murrue said as she helped Cagalli bag some of the items.

"Bye, bye Julianna!" Cagalli cooed to the child as the mother and daughter went out the door.

She took a glance at Athrun, who was waiting there like an impatient child. She gave him a small smile which gave her a more bigger smile in his response. She looked at the time and called her work buddy, Kuzzey to take her place while she was going on a lunch break. She glanced at Athrun who was still looking at her and showed him ten with her hand. And with that she walked to the staff room.

This was perfect timing, he noted in his mind. Since he had ten minutes, he decided to buy Cagalli some flowers with the time that he had. He didn't know why, but there was some feeling inside of him that really wanted to impress her. And there was this other feeling inside of him that wanted her to be with him. **So Badly**.Well I guess you could say that it is basically the same thing, but it really isn't. It was a kind of disappointment to himself that she still wasn't his girlfriend. ALthough it was really only a week since they've met, he's been so amazed at her personality, and everything that makes Cagalli, Cagalli.

Today the sun was shining brightly in the sky, although because of the cool breezes rolling by ever so gently, clouds blocked its rays from peering through to the earth. Athrun actually liked the sun, you would have thought otherwise, but he just loved the warmth that it brought to his body, to his heart.

"Hey Athrun!" Cagalli waved as she walked up to him.

Athrun was sitting down, on a nearby bench, planted against the wall. As she approached him, he began to stand up, eager for her to get closer. He tried to hide his emotions towards her, but his smile gave it all away. He had never smiled so much in his life. Even if he did, he now knew they weren't as real as this smile right now. When Cagalli finally reached him, she was already blushing madly, she noticed his gaze upon her, which made her unstedy.

Athrun smile turned into a handsome smirk, which made Cagalli blush and get those cursed butterflies enter her stomach once again.

"These are for you," he pushed the bouquets of flowers in front of his face quick;y hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was blushing as well.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms. "Its a lunch break, not a date..."

She took the flowers anyway, he began to scrath his head. "Heh. Well...you know I thought I could brighten up your day. You know... since you have quite a bit of problems..."

Cagalli laughed at his nervousness, although it seemed quite clear that what this lunch break was actually a date hidden in disguise.

He took a deep breath, knowing that it was what would ease his mind. Then he opened his eyes to ask Cagalli a question.

"So... where are we going to eat?"

Cagalli glared at him. _"You would think that he would have known where we were eating..."_ she thought to himself.

He tried to make an excuse, "Well...I didn't think that we would agree on a decision, and plus, I don't know many restaurants here. So I want you to chose..."

She smiled sheepishly at his excuse. She put a finger over her mouth, to show that she was in thought, and asked him, "Do you have a car?" He was about to question her motives, but decided not to. He just nodded.

"Ok then!" She said as she pumped her fist into the air. "I'm gonna show you the hottest resaurant in town!"

Not taking the meaning literal, he just smiled and walked her to his car.

* * *

Kira rolled in his sleep as he began to hug his pillow tightly. It was already lunchtime and he had not bothered to wake up. For hours now, Lacus and Kisaka were having pointless conversations about politicts, land, and for some unfathomable reasons, shopping. 

The sun flooded into Kira's room, and when the light hit his eye he just turned sloppily into a heap of pillows on his bed. It had happened about ten times already, and Kira was a pretty patient person until--

"AGHHHHH!" He yelled to the empty room, as he hid his face under the nearest pillow.

* * *

The Jalepeneo, was the most spiciest restaurant in town. Its specialties were almost every spicy mexican food of existance. The best part of it was, IT WAS CHEAP! So whenever Cagalli went there, she didn't really have to pay a lot. Even though she and Kira inherited quite a lot of money from the death of their parents. 

Athrun and Cagalli parked at the space near the entrance and walked in. Athrun wanted to hold her hand, but there was something in his mind that set him otherwise. He looked at Cagalli, who was smiling at him, and trying to not be her clumsy self for this little part of the day.

He was starting to get nervous because of his smile for two reasons: He liked her, and everytime he smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile too. And for the reason that he was scared of the choices that she was going to make for their lunch.

They stepped inside of the restaurant, where there were many people going in and out of lines. Many people were holding take-out in their hands, since the place was filled with people. The restaurant was filled with many different aromas and spices that just seemed to wake you up from the drowsy world outside. A large old man approached them.

"Senora Cagalli! Mon amiga! How are you!" The old man said. He eyed the man next to her.

"Who is this fine young gentleman? I see you are trying to date now Cagalli. You are truly growing up so fast."

Cagalli blushed by his statement. How many people thought that they were a couple since he moved here? There were like eight so far!

"Well anyways, as always Senor Pablo ahs saved a seat for you, even though there are quite a lot of custuomers on Fridays, no? So just go out there and take a seat!"

And there, Cagalli took Athrun's hand and led them both to a separate table. WHere then a waitress gave them a menu to select from. Cagalli smirked at Athrun. This was her kind of evil revenge on the way he had made her feel on that Monday or Tuesday that they had nearly kissed.

Athrun hissed nervously as his eyes strolled down the menu, when he heard Cagalli declare a contest with him.

"Do you want to see who can eat the most spiciest item on the menu?" Cagalli said profoundly.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow in amusement. He wasn't that good of a spicy food eater, but he could eat anything. Right now, all he wanted to eat, was her, if you know what I mean.

"Hmm..." he pondered as his eyes scrolled up and down the menu. He found a suitable burrito, well at least to his liking. He pointed to it, "How about this one?"

Cagalli laughed, "You too scared? This one's barely spicy enough. This one's more like it..." She pointed to the one that said 'La Pimente'

He looked like he was almost about to back out, but there was no way that he would let Cagalli win. "Fine." he said smugly.

"Do you want to make a bet?" he asked her miscivously.

Cagalli was sure she was going to win this one. It was almost like Athrun had no chance of defeating her. She nodded in agreement, "If I win, you have to help me in the store. Do mostly all my work, and get paid five dollars for the rest of my hours."

Athrun's eyes widened as if the spices had gone to his brain. He thought miscivously of his wager. "Hmm...If I win...You have to...go on a date with me..."

Her expression was blank. "How typical of you...Don't you think this is a date already?" She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"To your first response, I wouldn't really call it typical, and second it is...at least I think it is, but I'm talking about a **real** date. Ones where I'm supposed to pick you up and stuff, and I take you to wherever you want. Wait...have you ever been on a date?"

Cagalli blushed, "Well yeah...I have been on dates before..."

Athrun smiled warmly towards her, "I would be honoured to be your first date..."

Cagalli showed her pride, "Well who said you were gonna win!"

"We'll just see... "

**"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

**

Woooo, damn. I'm sorry for the supreme-post-update here. Its just that I couldn't log in last week and ya...I haven't been doing much anyways. the chapter wouldn't have been finished by last week XD But anyways, how is everyone? Confirmation for me is this Saturday, and I can't wait until the food. So yah... next week these questions will be answered:

Who will win, Athrun or Cagalli? When will Kira ever wake up? Is Kisaka gay?

All these questions and more, next week on Love Is A Book!

-3fi-pina3


	13. The Winner Takes It All?

Love Is A Book

Chp13: The Winner Takes It All...?

WOOO DAMN! 140 reviews! Wow! You guys are nice! YAY! You guys make my day! I can't believe it! YOu guys are soo cool! OK now... instead of my freaking out I'll let you read the chapter! Im sorry for such a long wait... but that was partially because of the site and of schoolwork..so yeas... me very sorry but i know that this one wil be worth it...and so will the next one!

DISCLAIMER: Go and eat a fucking sock! I dont own it.

* * *

She had a smirk on her face as she watched him scrub the floor. She was actually very proud of him, even though the brutality of her punishment was extreamly harsh. Although he still kept a glint in his eye, and a smile on his face. He kept working at the impossible speck that lay before him and thought of his happiness. The happiness that he would get in two days.

Yes Athrun lost, but Cagalli lost as well. In a one word summary, people who speak english would call it a tie. And that's what happened. Athrun and Cagalli tied.

"Cagalli?" Athrun tiredly asked.

"Mm-hmm?" She replied as she proped her feet up on top of the boxes of oranges.

"Is this what you do everyday?"

"----" She looked the other way.

"You just like to see me like this don't you?"

She smiled one of her unique smiles at him, making butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm just doing this for the pleasure of torture. I don't really do this stuff much anyways, but you should be thankful. This could help for our date on Sunday..."

Athrun smirked, "I almost thought you already forgot the other half of the deal. Well that's good that you remembered it. I hope you'll be all dressed up..."

Cagalli snapped back, "Are you saying that I don't dress decently?"

"NOOO!" He said in fear as he raised his hands, "I was just going to tell you that I wanted to take you somewhere special..."

She calmed down and looked at him funny. He just laughed at her.

"But, if you don't wanna go anywhere special then we'd just hang out at my place and play video games and watch movies in my room..."

"Could we just do that instead?"

"Yeah, we could..." He stopped wiping the floor and looked at her, "but there's no couch, we'd have to sit on the bed...or lie in it with me if you want..."

Her eyes widened, "Touch me without warning and I'll punch you three miles out of your own house. And believe me, if you're mother questionned me, she'd be on _my_ side."

He went back to wiping the floor, "Fine...we'll do it your way...but we're on a date for goodness sake! Would you at least let me kiss you on the cheek?"

She rolled her eyes, "The last time you did that, shivers went down my spine..."

He looked at her, face upward towards the ceiling. He was about to ask her to repeat what she had said a few seconds ago, but that would totally ruin the whole moment. Plus, he understood loud and clear. _I'm so glad that I have that effect on you..._ he thought in his mind, as she found him now staring at her. Making her blush.

"What?" both eyes met.

"Oh! Was I staring at you? Um I was just actually going to look at the fish..." he lied.

"Just keep scrubbing."

He sarcastically scowled at her,

"Yes ma'm."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Kira blasted at her.

Birds chirped happily in the sky. Tomorrow it was going to rain so it was their chance to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. The trees were also in a more cheery mood as well, personificationaly speaking. They were swaying their branches gracefully from side to side.

"I agreed on a bet, and we tied. Now I have to go on a date with him..." Cagalli said as she took a bite out of her nectarine.

Lacus calmed Kira down. He was a bit frustrated at the fact that a guy asked Cagalli, his sister, on a date.

"Kira, just let your sister handle this. After all we aren't kids anymore."

He just stared at her, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"Nope. Kira, you know that Athrun's a pretty nice guy. I've known him for years, trust me, he won't do anything to Cagalli. Plus, she knows how to take care of herself." She said as she smoothed out her hair.

He sighed, "I hope you're right..."

Lacus looked evilly towards Cagalli as she slid a hanger from behind Kira's back. She knew exactly what it meant.

"NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME LACUS!" She screamed as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked it.

* * *

It was Satuday afternoon, and Lacus had not bothered to go to convince Cagalli to let her in until now. Time for her was running out. It would be while until they got the perfect set of clothes.

"C'mon Cagalli! It wouldn't hurt!" Lacus yelled as she banged on the door.

"YES IT WOULD!"

"Please, there's no other friend that I could dress up." she pleded.

"There's always Mir!"

"But she already knows how to dress up for Dearka! C'mon this is your first date! Just let me..please?" she whined.

"NOOO!"

"I'll give you three scoops of ice cream every day of next month..." she bargained.

"Why next month?"

"Because there's only a few weeks left until September is over. That wouldn't count as a whole month doncha think?"

"Do you promise not to make me too girly?"

"Will that help me to get in through that door?"

A small crack in the door showed the light in her room,

"Come in..."

They went through an array of clothing. Blue ones, pink ones, green ones, yellow ones, and white ones. Blue jeans, jogging pants, shorts, and I shall dare say it; skirts. Although it was really hard for Lacus to try and put one on Cagalli. It was almost nearly impossible.

Lacus sat crossed lagged on a comfy chair that was placed beside Cagalli's desk. She waited for Cagalli to come out of the washroom, when her cellphone rang.

"Hello, Lacus speaking..."

"Yeah Lacus? Its me Athrun...I need some help..."

"Is this about your date with Cagalli?"

"Yeah..wait how did you know?"

"She told us. Kira totally flipped out..."

"Ech...I'm really sorry if I freaked him out, its just that we made a deal..."

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I need to pick out some clothes!"

"I'll send Kira over..."

Athrun had a scared expression on his face, "Uhh..."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that he won't hurt you."

"Thanks Lacus, you're the best!"

Just then the door opened. Cagalli was wearing a denim skirt which was about six to seven inches above her knees, she also wore a striped orange and gray shirt, which was under a beige sweater. SHe didn't wear high heels but rather long socks and running shoes.

Lacus squeeled, "OMIGOSH! This is perfect! Athrun's gonna flip when he see's you!"

Cagalli's face remained straight, "I'm sure he'll do a bellyflop."

"C'mon Cagalli, have a more positive look on this. Its your first date."

"Yeah well, I'm not supposed to go all out!"

Lacus rolled her eyes, "Well I think this is the outfit..."

Cagalli's face stoned, _What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? _

For the rest of the day, Lacus rambled on and on as Cagalli tried to keep awake. The sound of the rain was soothing and she like the way how the gentle rain almost whispers to her. She loved rain, in fact she loved the water, it was always blue. Funny, because Athrun had always liked the sun...

* * *

Ok this was a short crappy chapter, but I had to write it quickly! I'm sorry! ... Next chapter will be Athrun and Cagalli's date, and I'm sure that its gonna be good. Ok? So yes I'm terribly sorry... SO? anyways did you like how things turned out? Dissapointed? Lol don't be, because Athrun gets the date, and Cagalli gets that slave... so...yes...

-3fi-pina3


	14. First Date

Love Is A Book

Chp14: First Date

LMFAO! This is the title of that Blink 182 song right? lol I LOVE THAT SONG! lol especially the music video! lmfao Well anyways, thank God that I prewrote this chapter before it was actually supposed to updated, or else I wouldn't have updated at all this week. I apologize for last week like I do almost every week because I always sound so moodly after every chapter... then at the beginning of each chapter, I'm supposedly happy. Well anyways, here's the story! Oh and plus, since schools almost over, I have a lot of projects to start... I already started most of them, just not published them... and for your information I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STORIES! I just don't have inspiration right now for them... Its just that this story, Love Is A Book is really liked by most of you, and I don't want to dissapoint you! So for that not to happen, here is your story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it...ok?

* * *

Today was the date. Today was the date...

"OH MY GOD! TODAY IS THE DATE!" Cagalli screamed as she jerked out of bed. She ran to the washroom, and locked the door. She flushed the toilet, and began to brush her teeth. She rushed back out and ran to her dresser drawer. She slowed down.

"Wait...the date is only at five in the afternoon...its only...ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!" she shrieked.

"LACUS!"

She rummaged through her clothes to search for the clothes that she and Lacus found yesterday, and put them on. Lacus entered her room with a palette of make-up, and some brushes. Cagalli jumped as she put up one sock, and Lacus putting on Cagalli's blush. She removed her pajama shirt, and grabbed the striped shirt and put it on. Lacus ran to the drawer to get the blazer that she was to wear. Cagalli managed to put on the denim skirt with tennis shoes on. She ran to the washroom to get her comb, and ran back outside and combed it fast. Lacus threw the blazer and she skillfully caught it with her left hand.

"Nice catch," Lacus laughed.

"You seem happy today..." Cagalli mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Lacus turned her head.

"Oh. No. Nothing."

_Ha. It must be Kira's effect on her. God...Couples..._ She thought. Well it was true, couples did have an effect on each other. She though what would happen if she and Athrun were a couple. What effect would he have on her? She shook it off and went to sit on her bed.

It was silent.

"Lacus...Do you think it was a good idea to make that bet?" Cagalli questionned.

"Are you going to back out?"

"No. Its just that I really thought that I'd win...But we ended up tying..."

She was about to say something else, but she delayed it for a few seconds.

"I don't know if this is just a bet anymore...I've been thinking about everything, everything that's happened all this week."

"Maybe it is only a bet, but what do you think of it as? A date or a bet? I'm sure you wouldn't have agreed on the bet if someone else wanted to ask you out on a date..."

Cagalli sighed, SHe had been thinking a lot these past few days, just huddled up in her bed, just one day without eating. One of the things she thought about most, was what Kira thought of all of it. She hadn't talked to him since that Friday afternoon when she told him and Lacus.

"What does Kira think?" Cagalli asked.

"It's actually very cute...He does worry about you, Cagalli. Although he told me just yesterday, that maybe he should just let you be. He said that being your older brother, he should protect you, and by doing that he's letting you be..."

"WHAT? I'm his older sister!"

"He said that he and Athrun spent the rest of the day together. He actually enjoyed his company, even though he hated him at that moment. ALthough Kira said that he proved himself worthy. I just don't know how..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hey Athrun," Kira spoke in a kind voice. _

_"Uh-huh?" He said as he took some clothes and threw them to his bed. _

_"Why did you make that bet with my sister?" _

_He paused, what could he say? _

_"Why were you and Lacus making out that night I went there? I know you saw me..." _

_"Lacus and I were confessing our feeling for each other and..."_

_"Exactly." _

_Kira stared in amazement, "Wow Athrun, its only been a week. Are you sure that it isn't too fast?" _

_"Well think about you and Lacus, Kira. Cagalli told me that both of you have liked each other for years, but none of you said anything to each other...I just don't want to be like that." Athrun said. _

_Kira furrowed his eyebrows. _

_"Well I don't mean to be rude Kira, but you have two people who loved each other and what if the other person dies before you tell them? You've been lucky that one of you hasn't died, closing the chance forever. Although I'm not saying either of us will die, but..." _

_"I get it, Athrun. Well I guess that is true...Being too late to tell someone you love them..." _

**End Of Flashback

* * *

**

It was already three thirty in the afternoon, so Cagalli decided to go downstairs to take a bite to eat. Lacus followed her and tried to tidy up her room of the mess that they had made.

Kira straightened Athrun's clothes and dusted his sleeves. He took a deep breath.

"Remember Athrun, if you talk about me...say that I'm younger. She hates it when people think that I'm older than her." Kira laughed.

"Ok...Anything else?" Athrun asked.

"Be smooth." Kira cooed.

Athrun took in a deep breath, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate you letting me date Cagalli. Let me tell you one thing...I think I really do love her..."

Kira smiled, "You just think? And you really shouldn't be telling me this... you should be telling her..."

The doorbell rang. Athrun's chest tightened as his whole body began to be nervous...

When Kira opened the door, Cagalli was shyly hiding behind Lacusm making a small unnoticable laugh come out of Athrun. Athrun stood tall and firm, but he was ready to collapse at any minute.

Lacus smiled at Kira, "Well, I guess this is it... This is where I leave you into the hands of Athrun."

Kira played along with Lacus, "And I leave you in the hands of Cagalli..."

Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and led him to the doorstep. He moved alongside her, smiling. They waved and said goodbye.

Cagalli blushed at Athrun as they saw each other looking at the clothes that they were wearing. Athrun smiled inwardly as he noticed the length of Cagalli's skirt, and as punishment, she glared at him.

"You didn't bring extra clothes did you? For this past week, I think I've known you long enough that you're a person who hates wearing girlish things..." he smiled.

"What are you implying Mister Zala? I am just fine, although I did bring some extra clothes just for my sanity. Lucky thing that Ms. Clyne did not see them," she smiled back.

Athrun swung his arms and clapped his hands lazily, as he turned around and began to walk around the entrance hall of the house.

"So? what do you want to do first? Eat or change?" he said as put his hands behind his head and continued walking.

She laughed, "Hmm.. we shoudl eat... At least a bit...so that we can both have an excuse for changing our clothes."

He laughed at its simplicity. "Then off to eating we shall..." He redirected himself to the hallway leading to the kitchen. And when they reached it, Cagalli gasped at its size.

"ITS HUGE!" she exclaimed.

Athrun snickered, "Yeah well, too bad there's not much in here..."

He pulled out a chair for her to sit on and brought two candles and placed them in front of one another. The table wasn't very big. Sure there was Alisa's family but still, Everyone ate at different times. He then took out a lighter from the drawer and lit the candles one after the other. He put the lighter back into the drawer.

It was still raining. The darkness had basically oversome the sky, which made the scene almost perfect, if it was a little darker. The candles lit their faces. Athrun put a plate of mac and cheese in front of her with two forks. He smiled at her insistingly as she glared at him with his cornyness. But the thing was if she was hungry she was hungry and she had to eat. Right now she was hungry.

"Well see, I told you... I don't have anything." Athrun rolled his eyes.

"You're actually one of the most richest people that I have ever met, and yet you can't find yourself some food?" she stated.

He didn't answer. They were silently eating for a few minutes. Cagalli lurched forward slowly as she took the fork with mac and cheese on it into her mouth. Athrun watched a few times as she did this. Once again she lurched forward, and this time, he kissed her on the lips. A red mark appeared on her cheeks, almost as if his love transferred from him to her.

"What was that for?"

"Nothin..."

She raised an eyebrow. Mocking her, he raised his too. After a few seconds of having a stright face, Athrun burst into laughter, and so did Cagalli.

"So are you excited for school tomorrow? After all it is your first day..." Cagalli implied.

"Well its not all that of a big celebration let me tell you that much. A lot of people are going to be expecting a lot from me and that really isn't a good thing..." Athrun complained.

"I know how you feel..." Cagalli supported. She knew what it was like to be pressurized. Especially by the small fact that she was the daughter of Uzumi Attha.

They finished eating the mac and cheese and went upstairs to Athrun's bedroom...

* * *

**God...I'm so effing tired... Lately I haven't had much sleep because of shool... The worst part is.. what's gonna happen to me next year! I'm gonna die! NOOOOOOOOO! lol well anyways I just wanted to take a break because I needed some time period shift thingy so that yeah... they can take a break for a while.. Why the hell am I even revealling this all to you? Ugh... retartedness currently lies in the heart of your dear authour...author..yea.. so to keep you the least bit sane, I'm gonna continue the story...

* * *

**

They went inside the room, and this time to Cagalli's amazement it was more cleaner than when she had first entered his room a few days ago to wake him up. The bed sheets were neatly folded, and the corkboard wasn't as slanted as it had been. She thought of Lacus and Kira and how they had effected each other. Was this the way she affected him?

She took a deep breath and just realized that they weren't even a couple, and mentally scolded herself for no apparent reason but that.

Athrun made a hand gesture to tell her to sit down.

"Wait here for a sec, I want to get changed. This effing shirt that Kira made me wear is really itchy..."

Cagalli laughed and lied down on his bed. She stretched her arms against the smooth sheets back and forth. How nice it was to have the time to stretch for once. SHe didn't need to worry about anything today. She had already bought her things weeks ago, and had packed them in her bag yesterday. There wasn't much to bring though, just basic materials, no need to overpack.

She liked being in Athrun's room. She didn't know why, but there was some kind of new found love that she had when she went inside it. Even though he didn't have much in his room, she appreciated the way comfort shone out more than design. The television was set on a wooden cabinet which also held a drawer of his clothing.

Cagalli just lay there looking at the ceiling at her mind all ablank when Athrun stepped out of the bathroom.

"So? Are you gonna change?" He asked her.

She nodded her head shyly. She entered the washroom.

She came back dressed in jeans and a green tube top covered by a beige blazer. Athrun laughed, he wasn't at all surprised by her choice of clothing. Although he thought that she looked radiant anyway.

He leaned at the head board of the bed with one of his knees bent and the other straight. He looked at her and smiled, she blushed. He grabbed the remote from the bureau to his right and turned on the television. She just stood there for a while, then he looked at her.

"What are you waiting for?" he questionned.

"Umm...---AHHH! ATHRUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Cagalli screamed as he pulled her onto the bed. She landed on top of him.

She breathed on his neck as she used her knees to get herself up. Her hands were behind his shoulders when she fell, so now she used them to support herself. Athurn held her waist and let her scent fill his mind.

"You're stupid." Cagalli looked away. He felt awkward now that he actually thought of what he did.

He let go, and she moved over his knees to get to his left side. SHe took out a book, and started reading it. Athrun watching her with the corner of his eye, felt a little guilty of doing what he did. He decided to ask her questions.

"Do you like Ahfmed?"

"No."

"Do you like any other guys I don't know about?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"Not right now."

"Did you like me before?"

"No?"

"That doesn't make sense...How could you say not right now, and not have liked me before?"

He snuggled closer to her and looked what she was reading.

**Athrun you shit head. **

_What? _

_**Don't you get it? She said she didn't like you before because she LOVED you. **_

_Wait. Was I supposed to know that? Wait. Did you just say-- _

Athrun smiled inwardly, Cagalli wasn't paying attention to him but rather to her book. SHe was reading Romeo and Juliet, the tragic story of doomed fate and untold love. Well she read it before, but today she felt like refreshing. Athrun knew of the story, in fact that was the only love story he knew.

"Do you love me?"

"Well Cagalli, if you don't like me, then you must love me."

"Well...?"

Finally after minutes of trials,s he snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Just then he felt that same feeling that Cagalli had been feeling all this time. A feeling of love.

"Love is a book, Athrun..." She said as she felt his warm embrace.

She felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"And this..."

"This is our story..."

* * *

OH YEAH BABYYY! I think I liked this chapter a lot...writing it I mean...It was a whole heap of mess... and that was the only part that I am not proud of...but I hope you didn't notice that... But now... This is where the real story begins Oh damn.. I really do like this chapter! I hope you like it too! Thanks for all your reviews...!

3fi-pina3

p.s- I think I might put this story off for a while... i don't know.. but maybe i wont... because I want to start on all my other stories... but whatever.. if i d0 then i do... if i don't then I dont...


	15. Flawless

Love Is A Book

Chp1: Flawless

OKEY!! THis is the more delicate portion of Love Is a Book. Did you miss that story? Well this part is going to be better. I hope XD Athrun and Cagalli are going to be more... ummm what's the word.. Intense XD lmao. But Yea. I am really sorry for not updating in like almost a year already XD I promise I won't do it again!!!! I hope.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I love to complain... I don't own Gundam Seed..

* * *

**Love Is A Book**

**Chapter One: Flawless

* * *

**

**Flashback (To _Love Is A Book)_ **

_He snuggled closer to her and looked what she was reading._

_**Athrun you shit head. **_

_What? _

_**Don't you get it? She said she didn't like you before because she LOVED you. **_

_Wait. Was I supposed to know that? Wait. Did you just say-- _

_Athrun smiled inwardly, Cagalli wasn't paying attention to him but rather to her book. SHe was reading Romeo and Juliet, the tragic story of doomed fate and untold love. Well she read it before, but today she felt like refreshing. Athrun knew of the story, in fact that was the only love story he knew._

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Well Cagalli, if you don't like me, then you must love me."_

_"Well...?"_

_Finally after minutes of trials, she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Just then he felt that same feeling that Cagalli had been feeling all this time. A feeling of love._

_"Love is a book, Athrun..." She said as she felt his warm embrace._

_She felt a kiss on the top of her head._

_"And this..."_

_"This is our story..."_

The rain still fell down hard as the gray sky turned into black. It was already ten in the late evening and Cagalli hadn't returned home yet. From the luminous glow of the lights, you could tell that it was raining, and pretty hard at that. All of the lights from the houses were turned off, and all you could see was the faint glows of televisons every now and then.

Athrun's house was one of those houses. His TV was still on, but its not like he was watching it. If you switched your attention to the bed, he wasn't exactly "active". He was actually asleep, and so was Cagalli. The unfortunate news although, their clothes were still on.

Sure he had gotten many girlfriends, but none of his girlfriends before, never really compared to Cagalli. He actually wanted her, not that he didn't like his other girlfriends, but he felt that they were just beautiful than interesting. Cagalli was beautiful inside and out in his mind, and he didn't care what the others thought.

They both slept on his pillows with a thin blanket draped over them. He turned and faced Cagalli, who had her left leg slightly over his legs and was lightly snoring. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself right in front of her face, almost breathing on her. He wondered if his breath smelled bad, and slowly sat up from his position. He then placed his hadns before his mouth and let out a breath. He quickly smelled it. It was all good.

He moved back into his place, making the bed creak, and looked intensly at the beautiful girl laying before him. Her golden hair seemed to sprawl all over the side off her face in a neat way, as if someone had just set her hair down. He watched her breathe in slowly and felt the calm outpour of her breath. She seemed to like his bed, he quickly thought in his mind, remembering the second day that they had talked. She actually slept in it, and he was actually glad too, because he got to show her the top of his house.

He touched her face with slight traces of his fingertips, never leaving her skin until he reached her chin. He did it again, tracing the side of her face to the bottom of her jawline. Then he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes slowly opened. He smiled at her drunken look.

"Yo." she told him.

"Yo?" he questionned, "good morning my little gangster..."

He laughed.

"I'm so tired." she huskly whispered, "You make me use so much of my energy..."

"Energy? We weren't even moving..." he finished with an awkward look.

"I was trying _not _to move..." she weakly laughed, "sometimes I can't help myself you know..."

He was impressed by this. He seemed to get an idea of what she was talking about, but wasn't so sure. He wished it were about her hormones, because if it was he could just kiss her right there and then. He couldn't sem to control himself either. He got an idea. He put himself in a position it which he was on top, looking down on her. I think you could get his idea...

"What were you trying to help yourself from??" he asked seductively, "This maybe?"

He gently teased her by touching his lips with hers, making it almost so close but so far. She breathed in heavily as she remembered when she did that to him on Tuesday. Although now she wanted more, she didn't know why, but that was what she wanted.

"Don't do that...you're just copying me..."she weakly smiled.

He was going to be persistent on her this time. He wasn't going to get out of this date without a kiss. He did it again and his reaction was two arms drapping around his neck. This was what she was trying to help herself from. And boy did Athrun make a lucky guess, because if this wasn't it, then he would have been kicked out of his own house. Which really wasn't a very good option because he would end up having nowhere to go to.

"May I have your permission..." he whispered, "Of giving you your first kiss?"

WHAT? How did he know? Her eyes widened.

"How could you read me like that?" she asked in amazement.

"How could I not know? Usually when you want your first kiss...You want it so bad." he said as he brushed her lips again.

"When did you get your first kiss?" she questionned in disapointment.

"One that really means anything? From you. Right here. Right now." he smiled at his own ego. ALmost as if his conscience was taking over him.

SHe laughed, "You have a large head."

He inched closer, as her arms became more looser but closer to her own body again. He stopped. He moved closer and put his mouth directly above her ear. THe butterflies were becoming more intense then ever before.

"Before we do this..." he lightly buzzed in her ear, "May I have the permission of..."

"Loving you?" He ended the pause. And that was when she couldn't take it anymore. He quickly moved back and crashed himself down onto her. He kissed her lips gently and then she tried going deeper and deeper into him. How could someone this good as a kisser never kissed someone before? It was the first thing that ran along in his happy mind.

He tried to go slower, parting their lips, and opening his eyes just to look at her. When he did that her arms brought him more closer to her coninuing their little make out session. Cagalli felt good. She didn't even understand what was happening, and whether she should punch him now or not.

While they were kissing, Athrun started to pull his shirt off making them separate for a few seconds. She looked at him with awe, and was quickly seduced by his body. He went back to her lips again, this time taking off her blazer. She was left with her tube top, and boy was it coming loose second after second. Her shirt finally lifted, thanks to Athrun, and now just clad in her pants and bra, while Athrun was just left with his pants.Cagalli took in a deep breath, thinking that she was ready to do this. GOD! She was eighteen!!

Athrun on the other hand was just ready for anything with her, it was an unknown side of him that he hadn't yet discovered. He quickly slid of her pants, discovering a black pair of underwear on her body. He was quickly seduced. She blushed.

"Umm...Did you know that I like black?" she made an excuse.

"I think I'm starting to like black too..." he smiled then went back to kissing her.

She moved her hands to his sides and reached for his pants, but they only slid halfway. Noticing that she was having trouble, he slid the rest of his pants down, except for his boxers. A bit disappointed that he didn't, Cagalli tried to pull them down, but a hand stopped her.

"Not yet..." he whispered.

She nodded, and started to kiss him in other places. She reached for his neck, as he turned to lay down. She went lower to his chest and began hearing small moans freely flowing from his lips. She went even lower, and went to a sensitive area, I would call it the equator of your body. The area just above your pelvic area. He took in a deep breath, and swallowed. Athrun didn't know what do to, he was absolutely stuck, he didn't know where his mind was. Then she went even lower, and stopped. She looked at the large bulge emerging from his pants, and smiled. No one ever got this reaction from her...at least she didn't know it. She kissed the bluge and received a worthy response. Then she straddled him and gave an unassuring look.

He instantly became worried. He thought in his mind, _"Is it too small for her??" _

"What's wrong Cagalli..?" he looked her in the eye.

"Asuran..." she paused. No one had ever called him that before, "I can't do it..."

He felt shivers when she said that name. No one ever called him that, and he knew it was a version of his name that could be used like that. SHe must have some special ability, he had ranomly popped into his mind. He smiled at her shifting his position to make them sit. He slid one of her bra straps, revealing a bare shoulder, and gave it a slight kiss. He put the strap back on as he felt her shivers.

He gently grasped her arms. "We don't have to do this...now...I would like to do it sometime though...To tell you that we didn't have to do it would be a lie...And plus..." he hugged her, "I know you want it too..."

_"I can't believe we actually stopped..." _she thought in her mind. She thought that they were going to keep on going, until they had multiple orgasms. it oddly became something she thought of when he kissed her shoulder.

She laughed, "I'm sorry you didn't get any time to do anything..."

"To tell you the truth...I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't..." he sheepishly smiled at her. She jokingly slapped his arm, and he winced in a joyful pain. She encircled her arms around his neck.

"I thought I was ready but---"

"Don't worry about it...If I''ve waited eighteen years for this, then I can at least wait a few more...Knowing how close I was to do it..."

SHe pressed her forehead against his, "I love you...I hope you know that."

"I had a feeling you did." he smiled. She hugged him for a while.

_"Good. He's clean. That makes me feel better. Because I might have done something wrong..." _

He relased from her hug and looked at her up and down, she widened her eyes. He kissed her hard on the lips in a fun way.

"C'mon, Let's go to sleep...And by the way, You look absolutely seducing in black..."

SHe laughed. "Didn't we just finish taking a nap?"

"Yeah well... Its not like we can do anything now..."

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that the only thing that two individuals can do at night on a date is have sex?"

"Yea. I guess so." He began to kiss her necck, feeling the softness of her skin with his lips. He went even lower and stopped when he reached her bra. She shivered even after his lips parted from her skin.

"..."

"...Sorry..." he smiled cutely, "I just _had _to get my turn..."

"...It's...okay...I guess...Just...nevermind..." She said. She wouldn't have forgiven him if it didn't feel so good. She wanted more, and mentally slapped herself for stopping.

"Cagalli, my love," he said proudly, "What do you want to do now?"

They both layed down and Athrun had rested his head on his elbow-supported arm. Cagalli layed down as a splat: Her limbs were sprawled across the bed, just staring into his eyes. SHe didn't really know what to do now. SHe didn't want to tell him, but she just wanted to stare into those green eyes forever. That's all she wanted to do for the rest of the night. It had oddly become her weird fetish ever since she'd met him. She just wanted to stare, but afraid that she would get caught.

THen she thought of something. Something she would never ask anyone else to do.

"You wanna dance? Jump around? Something Club-like maybe?" She said out of randomness.

He was taken slightly aback. She danced?

"Huh?" his consfused state showed in his face.

"Right here, right now," she smiled, "We don't have to put our clothes on or anything..."

He smiled maybe she was thinking of something close to what they were about to do, but not really. The only dance that he knew was slow dancing, or the waltz or whatever.

"You just want me to touch you don't you? Why didn't you just ask?" He smiled, and put one hand calmly over her breast.

Her face instantly became red. She felt his hand on her, and looked at it, boy was his hand large compared to her. It was a thought that randomly came into her mind. She looked at it for a few seconds, then switched her view to him. He was absolutely flushed But was smiling foolishly nonetheless.

"Athrun...No..." she said like a parent, shooing his hand away.

He shot her a cheesy smile showing his pearly white teeth. She, still red-faced snickered to him a dirty look. She turned her back to him, in a fake-angry kind of way. _"How could I get angry at him?? My God...Its so much more harder than I thought it would be. Damn. My preparations for love have been absolutely pointless." _It was. You can never prepare yourself for love. Let me tell you that much, because once it hits you...Nothing ever goes as planned. He pouted like a puppy at her back, but unfortunately backs don't see anything. He crawled up to her and hugged her while on top of her.

"Cagalliiiii!! I was just joking, princess!! Awww!! Don't be like that!!!"

"Hmph"

He stared to kiss the whole left side of her head that was turned to him. SHe began to smile, but he didn't notice it. He was too busy begging for forgiveness. Then, she did something out of the ordinary...

* * *

**A HAHAHAHA Clifferhanger!! I'm going to post up what they did next chapter. AHA! I haven't done this in a while ) did you miss it? What do you think about it so far? I hope you make many review to read. Sorry I haven't answered many reviews... There are too many that I can't really remember. Okey so now me shall turn to Lacus and Kira-kun!! Kira my loveeeee!! No... Just joking. Athrun is my only true love...if that were possible. BUt its not... Well anyways... I WILL BE POSTING NEXT WEEK!!! JUST BECAUSE ITS EXAM WEEK!!! ANd I really don't want to study ...not that I really have too XD I'm sorry that its too short... but I really needed to break the love is a book silence. Like HONESTLY. **


	16. School Already?

Love Is A Book

Chp16: School Already?

Gahh... Sometimes I feel like destroying this whole story, but that doesn't really amount to anything does it? Here's the next chapter. I should have written like the next three chapters but I was too busy acting like a slob. I'm like in summer schoool TT ... and I've been sluggish until today. SO here I really hope you enjoy ittt and thanks you all for the reviewsss!!!

DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't own gundam seed or its destiny.

* * *

**Love Is A Book **

* * *

_"I thought you weren't ready..." he whispered in her ear. _

_She removed the strands of hair on his face and traced his jaw line. _

_"I don't know...something just came over me...Do you think it was stupid of me?" she asked in guilt. _

_He didn't know what to say. Maybe he mistakenably pressured her. Or maybe she just did it because she wanted too. He didn't want to say anything to make her feel hurt and victimized. He didn't want to feel bad about doing it either. _

_"Do you think that we did something right? Because I really don't think it was stupid of you...just rather...pressured." _

_She felt something cold hit against her body, and pulled the sheets higher. She held it to her chest. _

_"It was awesome...you were...like something else that I've never seen before..." he laughed at her comment. _

_"And about being pressured. I think I was..." _

_She came closer and felt her nose gently brushing his, "But I don't regret any single moment of it." _

_"So you really are an angel..." he whispered, "Can humans fraternize with angels?" _

_She blushed, "No...I'm afraid not...But angels can certainly get involved with other angels" she said metiphorically. _

* * *

**Zala Mansion 9:00AM **

It was still pretty muddy after that day. The streets were filled with puddles, and well...It was a pretty damn gloomy day. Well maybe not for two individuals, who still were sleeping. Surprising though, because school started an hour ago.

This time they were naked. Both hung other each other for dear life under those sheets. Emerging from there was their heads, one blue coloured and neatly fixed, while the other was blonde, scraggly as hell. They didn't remember that they needed an alarm clock, but it was sure smart of them to remember it was school today. Boy, sex does a lot of things to you...One of them is put you in a long unconscious rest.

"Athrun..." the blonde one stirred.

She opened one eye slightly. She looked directly in front of her. It was dear Romeo himself, the man of her inhuman desires. Athrun...Oh yeah... she was at Athrun's place, for the whole night...and today was...the first day of school...

_"Am I a whore?" she asked to her conscience. _

_**"No. and good morning to you. Can I tell you that school started about...oh...ONE HOUR AGO!" **_

"Athrun?!?!?!" Wake up...We're late for school!!" she yelled at him.

"Huh???" he grunted to himself, "Ohhhh..."

"Athrun!!" she rushed as she grabbed her undergarments, and some clean clothes from Athrun's drawers. "You have to wake up we're already late for school!!"

"Ohhh..." he moaned, "OH! We are late for school!!"

He quickly got up from the bed and walked around it. She saw him hanging and looked at him with a face that matched the phrase "WTF"

"What?" he said in innocence.

"Just hurry and get in the shower, we have no time!!" she said as she ran and turned the shower on.

"Ooooh, my dear princess, may I shower with you?" Athrun said coolly.

She just waved her hands in anger. "Will you just get in already?!?!?!"

* * *

**School, Orb 10:00AM **

"What if they're at the clinic?!??!?!?!?" Kira exlaimed.

"Cagalli-san has a boyfriend??" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Oh My LORD SHE"S PREGNANT!!!" both exclaimed as they fainted.

Lacus quickly grabbed her fan and began to fan both of their hot heads. It was very humid as well, and it was hard to breathe. Even worse, there was no air-conditioning, at this school. It made it hard to think, and to even walk. All three were clad in their uniform, and had been waiting at homeroom for Athrun and Cagalli. They weren't here yet, and their absence was starting to make them worry.

Kira thought about last night, and how she didn't come home. He went into a state of panic and revenge.

Dearka was with them too, watching alongside the panic going underway. He just smirked and shook his head.

"It was about time she got a boyfriend..."

Silence came upon the group.

**"WHHHHAAAATTT?!?!?!" **

"You heard me," he was cool and calm, "It's all part of the mating process."

**"MATING PROCESS?!?!?"**

"Yeah, what so wrong about that? We've all had sex, even Lacus. And if Lacus does that means that the two of them and the rest of the world who haven't done it...except for children, are really, really behind."

**"DEARKA!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!" **Kira and Miriallia hugged each in nervousness, and mostly because they were on the same side.

"Mir. You love sex. Kira, you're like a sex-o-holic. What is your problem with Cagalli doing it for the first time?"

"DEARKA." Kira grabbed his shoulders and shook him nearly violently, "We are talking about the baby in our group. Our baby, Cagalli. SHE CAN"T GROW UP THAT FAST!"

Miriallia agreed, "Plus! We don't even know this guy, so how could she have sex with a guy who is like a week familiar to her?!?"

Lacus took Dearka's side, "I agree with Dearka though, because Athrun...He's really not a bad guy. Sometimes a bit hurried when it comes to love, but he knows what he's doing."

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!" **The three suddenly turned against her...well Dearka did.

"We dated."

Kira fainted another time, while the other couple stared at her interestingly. They had something in their mind that just couldn't be brought up to surface. Suddenly the door banged open and two people came in through the door.

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun!!! So nice to finally meet you!" Dearka shook his hand. He whispered to him, "If ever you have time, teach me how you get women into bed that fast."

Athrun turned red. Both students were clad in their uniform, as the rest of the students. The rest of the three turned in shock when they saw he two come in together. Especially Kira, his face and expressions were priceless.

"What took you two so long?!?!?!" Kira ready to strangle Athrun to death.

"Kira...We just woke up late...That's all..." Cagalli swirved around telling Kira that she and Athrun had in fact done it. But it just wasn't enough, he grabbed Athrun by the collar.

"Athrun, you fucking asshole!!" Kira pinned him up against the wall, "Do you have any idea what you two put me through this morning?!?!"

"Kira!!" Cagalli shrilled, "Let go of him!!"

"Hold on, Cagalli," Athrun said calmly, "I got this. Kira, it was only an hour."

Kira's face had an angry expression written all over it, "Athrun! Who knows what you two did in that hour!!"

Cagalli instantly blushed and looked the other way as Kira looked at his little sister. Kira's eyes widened and had blown a punch on Athrun's stomach. Athrun panted. He thought it was well deserved...

"Athrun!!" Cagalli ran to his side. Kira took a final look at all of them before leaving the room. His little sister wasn't so "little" anymore. Cagalli chased after him into the halls. They were white and empty, and from far away already, you could hear Kira's footsteps. She silently chased after him. After a few minutes of chasing, she finally caught him by his sleeve.

"Kira!! What is up with you? You did not have to go and do what you just did!" She faced him anger with anger.

"You wanna know what's 'up', Cagalli?" He jerked his sleeve out of her hand, "You're new boyfriend over there just thinks he can come into town and after a week date and seduce and HAVE SEX WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Hold it, Kira." Cagalli faced her brother head on, "It's all been me and Athrun's decision to do this. Not yours."

Kira was about to blow up in her face, but he dared not to. She continued to talk,

"Kira, he is my first boyfriend. You **know **I have never done things like this before, and I want to try them out. I completely trust Athrun right now. Although I **won't **do something that I don't want to do. You know that."

Kira rolled his eyes.

"So don't worry, okay?" he went to hug him. He felt tears on his shirt.

"Don't **ever **worry about me. 'Kay bro?" "...I'll always be ok." She cried. He hugged her back. He decided not to blow up, she said sorry after all. When she was sorry, she meant sorry.

"Oh, Cagalli..." he smoothed her hair, "What would I ever do without you?"

The second warning bell had rung.

* * *

During their first period, Athrun had recovered. He and Kira had said their apologies and now all became focused on just one thing: The town fair. It was being hosted at their school in the next two weeks. Every had a part in it. Visitors from all over usually came to visit, sometimes even from the south part of Orb or even from the PLANTs. It was something really to talk about, and for the students , it was a way to interact with the community and the universe.

"Okay everyone," their teacher had said holding a picture of him and his family, "We have to assign our jobs, now that we have them listed."

He stood up, "To those who are new and do not know the rules. Yes, I am talking to **you** Mr. Zala, and Mr. Westenfluss. I will explain them to you. To the rest, this will be a reminder.

He walked around the classroom, "We work in shifts, and like a job, during this week long festival you will take breaks."

Athrun was trying to wake himself up by popping some mint in his mouth.

"Next is that, everyone will be responsible for providing some form of entertainment. Whether it be a play, or a comedic slot, or even music. Something to entertain the people."

The teacher looked at Heine, who was daydreming about Amelia. The teacher rolled his eyes, and slapped his desk.

"**Mr. Westenfluss. **Would you care to listen?"

He snapped back to reality, "Yes sir. Sorry sir." he blushed.

"**Next.** Is that we have to make some kind of profit from this, no? We will all be in charge of some spectacular booths you students are definitely capable of doing. This is a lot of work, and we all have to pitch in. You are allowed to get help from other townfolk."

"Now," he walked towards the chalkboard. He picked up some chalk. "We need to post the due dates. These will be kept on the posted on the chalk board and mostly everywhere for our convenience."

He gave a slow look around to each of the students, "Now, if any one of you dares to change or erase these due dates. You will receive consequences."

Cagalli wrote down her ideas on paper. She sketched the idea of her booth, but memories of last night still flowed in her mind. His body. His touch. The way he made love to her. She couldn't help but blush. It made her feel hot, loved. He made her feel totally defenceless and so reliant on him. She had never felt about anyone that way in her life. Sure she relied on her friends, but with Athrun it was so different. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it would take her the next few weeks to figure it out.

"First. The due date for your booth is in two days. Also due on that day is the type of entertainment that you or a group are performing. Due on this Thursday, are your partners, and everyone you will be working with. I will give you a chart at the end of class. Make sure to make it neat and ledgible. First **AND **last name, if you please."

Kira reached for Lacus' hair in front of him and began to twirl it with his fingers.

"Due on the next Friday is you act. You will perfect it, and perform it as rehersal."

"Mr. La Fllaga!!" a girl raised her hand, "What if it's not ready?"

"Then. Simply, your mark will go down ten percent. Remember students that you** ARE **being marked on this." The blonde man flipped his hair and flashed a smile to all the students.

"Ten percent. Seems small, but it can do a lot to you."

Athrun looked back and smiled at Cagalli, but she was busy sketching. He felt embarassed.

"Okey. For now, you may all talk to each other about the projects. Don't forget about the due dates."

"Class partially---dismissed." he smiled at his own lame catch phrase.

The group of friends gathered together. Except for Cagalli, she was still busy drawing. Athrun slowly approached her with his hands in his pockets. He messed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Hello m'love." he said with a smile. She smiled at him too, but then went quickly back to work.

"Do you know who you're gonna work with yet?" he smiled.

"Nope, not yet." She smiled while writing, "Do you?"

"Mmhmm." he smiled.

"Who?"

"You." he said smug.

"---Eh??" She looked at him strangely.

"You heard me, Cagalli," he said her name in a way that made her almost shiver, "Let's be partners."

She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "No."

"No??"

"No, Athrun." she patted his head while he tried to pick of the pieces of his broken heart.

"Why not?" he looked like a lost puppy.

"'Coz... We'll get distracted." she said while taking out some more paper out of the back of her binder. He suddenly got turned on. He raised an eyebrow and prepared for her a 'sexy' voice.

"Distracted...eh? What do you mean by distracted?" he went to her side. She slapped his arm when he tried to put it around her.

"You know what I mean." she said strictly, but soon turned opposite.

She whispered in his ear, "Distracted...Like. Last night." her lips teased his ear. He smiled at her.

"Fine by me...Cagalli." he kissed her neck once before the group went to them.

The group saw the two snuggling, and Kira coughed in front of them to know that they were actually in front of them. Athrun looked up almost pale.

"Hey, everyone!" He almost chocked.

They all smiled, some talked to other students who had asked them a question. Cagalli went up to Lacus and Miriallia with the piece of paper that she had been torturing for the past few minutes.

"Lacus, Mir, I have an idea for our booth!" Cagalli said excitedly.

"Oh thank God! I didn't feel like coming up with one," she smiled happily, "Or well... Thanks Cagalli!!"

Cagalli gave her one of her own very special glares. She folded the piece of paper and handed it to Lacus.

"You guys can make changes, it's still only an idea," she smiled. They regroup with the others and began to talk.

On the other side of the classroom, two girls were watching a particular pair of men. As the predator catches their prey, so did the two ladies. They walked over to Kira and Athrun. Fllay and Meer pressed themselves onto the two men, and began their flirt.

"Why hello, Kira," Fllay slowly slid his finger down his chest. Lacus stood speechless and became instantly irritated.

"And...aren't you," Meer used her finger to make him face her, "The new kid...?"

Cagalli felt something twinge inside her, as she watched Athrun being taken hostage. She felt jealous and she was ready to show it. Cagalli was known for showing her emotions.

"Well hello, Cagalli..." Meer evilly smirked, "Did you know we have a new student here? I think I should show..." she looked at him.

"Athrun..." he rolled his eyes.

"His way around..." SHe smiled, he moved away from her.

"That's okay...Whatever your name is...Cagalli already showed me around..." he went up beside her.

"Oh really?" She looked at Cagalli in disgust, "I bet you town's not the only thing she's showed you..."

"Excuse me." Cagalli stared at her plainly, "Look who's making the comment..."

Meer bent her arm and rested it on one of his hips, "And what are you implying, Miss Attha?"

"Call one of your clients from last night, I'm sure they'll know the answer!" Cagalli blew up in her face, Athrun had to come in between them. He faced Cagalli and whispered in her ear.

"Cagalli let's stop this...Let's go to another side of the room."

"What? You need a man now, Cagalli? What happened to independant woman?" Meer mocked her. The rest watched, and more began to crowd around the group. Fllay had already completely gotten off Kira because Lacus had snaked her way in between the two while they were distracted.

"Ugh!!" the blonde forced her way to rip her fake hair out, but Athrun stopped her, "Athrun!! Let me through!!"

The pink haired fake stuck her tongue out, "Seems that lover boy has taken my side...Whatcha gonna do about it now, Cag-ugly!?!?"

Then, somehow, someway, she made her way past Athrun and jumped on top of Meer. She heard her go down with a bang, but didn't give a damn; Meer was about to get what she's deserved for so long. It drove her mad that Meer always had to call her names, bully her, force her to use violence, provoke her like she did. It was completely uneccesary, but she did it.

The two fought a good battle until the teacher had finally noticed what was going on and took charge. Cagalli ended up with a bloody nose, and bruises all over her body. Meer had twice as many bruises and had fallen unconscious after Cagalli blew a final punch on her fake nose. Meer was taken to the hospital while Cagalli was taken to the school ward by Athrun. Kira had offered some help, but he had caused the arguement. He had to take some responsiblity. Plus, Mr. La Fllaga wouldn't let Kira go because Athrun was already picking her body up and starting to run. He had returned back to the classroom panting.

"SIR!"

Mr. La Fllaga turned his head to the side to look at him, "Yes?"

"Where's the ward?" he asked in embarassement.

"Straight down the hall to your left..."

"Thanks!!"

* * *

"Ow."

"Ow."

"HOLY FUCK ATHRUN THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

He kissed her on the lips with a solemn face. He wiped the hair off her face and began to wipe the blood near her nose, and gave her an cold pad to put on her forehead so her blood pressure would lower. He dropped a bandaid on the floor and went to pick it up. After getting up from the floor, Cagalli saw the sad expression written on his face.

"Hey..." she cupped his face, "What's wrong?"

It was another moment where he'd find himself lost in his eyes. He had found himself occasionally locked into them drowning every second as he nulled out every word being uttered to him by anyone. His thoughts seemed to blank out until she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Athrun...?"

"Uhhh...yeah..." he blushed and looked down to pretend to check her knee for any injuries.

"Is there anything wrong?" she fixed a part of his hair.

"Yes, Cagalli...There's something wrong..." Athrun kissed her hand and held it, "I don't like to see you hurt like this..."

"This?" Cagalli sounded clogged, "This is nothing..."

He laughed at the kind of voice she used to cheer him up. He didn't have any idea why she was cheering him up when it should be the other way around. Athrun smiled at the fact that she was trying to hide that she was hurt. He paused and then looked directly into her eyes. Cagalli shivered inside, his gaze was serious.

"No Cagalli. This is something, something I appreciate so much...No one has ever done this for me. But I'd rather that you'd not do it, you know? What if next time something worse happens?" he cupped her cheek.

"Athrun..."

"Cagalli..." he chuckled, "You don't have to be my trouble-maker, okay?" he kissed her forehead.

"Athrun, I didn't regret any single moment of it, of being with you..." she smiled in such a happy way, "I have never felt so liberated in my life!"

"Athrun..I-I-I..." her eyes started to tear up, and suddenly she lunged herself toward him giving him a hug. Cagalli had never felt so happy before. With Athrun, she was able to do so many things that she could never to before. She had the independance to finally beat the shreads out of Meer Campbell, Cagalli's public enemy number one. Meer was always picking on her, stealing her men, trying to turn everyone against her. Why? We don't know...I guess that was her problem. Everyone has problems you know...

"I glad you feel that way...because that's how I feel. We're stuck in this boring box of a school, of a life...It get's boring, and I've felt so contained..." he kissed her ear.

Cagalli sobbed on his shoulder while he gently patted her back. He felt butterflies starting to form in his stomach and the beats of his heart thumping louder than ever before.

"Cagalli...as long as the big man wants us to be together...then promise me that this feeling won't ever change."

"The feeling of freedom?"

"Everything...from freedom, to love, to friendship, to the moments we've had this week, to the way you make feel in my heart...Just everything..." he squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"I promise..." she held out her pinky finger, "Pinky swear..."

He took out his pinky in hesitance. She was laughing at him while they joined pinkies. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her pinky.

"Thank you, Cagalli..."

* * *

**Holy shit. Well I don't know if I should say sorry, or let you all just throw a bunch of crap in my face. So I'm not gonna say sorry, because I've said it too many times. I'm starting to sound like a cheating boyfriend. XD Well... you know what. Now everything is gonna get complicated because I screwed up and I have to fing out a way to end the story. XD It's gonna be a fucking long story...I hoped it wouldn't be. But it is XD SO I hope you enjoy the ride! **

**Until next time. huggsss!!! **

**-3fi-pina3**


End file.
